why do i love you, your so stupid
by dan the cupid
Summary: jack has loved raimundo for two year's but no one else know's, and will they find out, jack x raimundo, raijack, and raixjack iv also done jackxchase and wuyaxkimiko
1. Chapter 1

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack spicer evil boy geniuses was sitting in his basement slash work place, in his mansion. thinking of his problem, he hated this problem, it bothered him to his core, but he wouldn't talk about it  
no he could never talk about it to anyone. this issue or problem had started about two year's ago, he was 15 year's old, he got into some trouble with the law, which wasn't jack's fault at all, he tried to tell his dad what happened but his dad wouldn't listen and his dad made him take a job as a pool cleaner because his dad said he was talking back to him and he got stuck at some house with eight brat's constantly bothering him on the job, it was horrible but not as horrible as what was about to happen  
next, after a week of working there he found out that the house he was in was owned by the pedrosa's and not just any people named pedrosa but by m.r and missis pedrosa the parent's of raimundo pedrosa, who happend to be staying with them because he was on his break from the temple. at first it was hard raimundo and his brother's and sister's would pick on jack constantly. pushing him into the pool, throwing mud at him which made him have an even bigger mess to clean up.  
but him and raimundo got to know each other better as the day's rolled on, they both agreed to put there hatred aside untile jack left. and as jack thought about it, this was the first time he  
found out he was into boy's the way he was into girl's because he developed a crush on raimundo but at the time he didn't know what it was all he knew was that it was confusing and when  
jack left he just became more confused. the time he realized what he was feeling was about the time raimundo got a girlfriend. and they got serious and jack found him self thinking about  
raimundo all the time he once actually stalked raimundo and his new girl as they were on the temple ground's walking, that's when he knew he had a problem. and started freaking out because  
then he knew what he was feeling, it was love, love is what he was feeling. and now matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. he hated the fact that he loved raimundo. it just wasn't right.  
first of all he was a xiaolin, second he was a boy or could jack call him that raimundo was 17 and about to be 18, man how he and the other xiaolin loser's changed through the year's kimiko was a woman  
now, omi to everyone's surprise was a bit taller, clay was huge in size. and raimundo was taller and grew out his hair just a little to where it was sticking out in back jack had became taller he still wore his goth make up only he tweaked it a bit to make it look more evil, he grew his hair down long and his ear's and his lip were pierced. of course chase and wuya looked the same. but other than that everything els had changed.

just then he snapped out of his thought's and walked over to his desk and pulled out a wrench, just then wuya came down "jack!" she yelled. jack jumped at her calling his name. "why dose she have to here right now" he thought. "yes, what do you want" said jack in a less happy mood. "a new shen gong wu, has been revealed" said wuya. "and you better not screw up like you did last time" said wuya.  
"you know you always say that yet i do" said jack adding the last thing to his jack bot. "not always, but this past year you have been off your game" said wuya. "ya well with school and everything it's,  
hard to pay attention" said jack. "ho ya you go to public school now, why did your dad send you there again" asked wuya. "because i got into some trouble" said jack getting up and getting his jacket on. then he put his hair in a pony tale and walked up stair's with wuya behind him. "so why aren't you with chase or any one else other than me" asked jack "because chase kicked me out, something about me being irritating so i was forced to come to you, oh he also wantend me to tell you he's going to be there at the shen gong wu hunt" said wuya.

"so he's going to join us" said jack "ya" said wuya "well anyway im glad to have you back" said jack smiling. as he got his pack out and started flying off. jack and wuya landed on an island. it was beautiful. jack smiled as the wind ran through his hair. "you ganna stand there all day and look like an idiot or are you going to follow me" said wuya. "come on let's just enjoy this for a while, it's not every day we get to find wu in a place like this" said jack. "if we don't hurry chase is going to be angry with you not and i don't think you need to make him any more angry than you already do" said wuya. "it'll be ok if he hasn't killed me off by now  
i don't think he ever will" said jack taking his time. jack walked inside . "where have you been spicer" asked chase. " just watching the view" said jack. "i don't have time for your foolishness, come on" said chase as he started walking. jack and wuya followed they soon came to a huge tree it was beautiful. jack walked up to it and looked up he saw something shining. "is that it" jack asked. "yes, it's the mirror of truth" said wuya. "what's it do" asked jack. "we do not have time for this, just go up there and get it" said chase. "fine, whatever" said jack as the flew up there to grab the wu just as touched it. he looked up and saw raimundo above him. "great why'd it have to be him" said jack to him self "so look's like were doing a showdown" said raimundo smiling a cocky smile. jack blushed and couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he smiled. "ya look's like it xiaolin loser, hope you don't cry this time" said jack putting on a fake smile."i wager the golden tiger claw's against your monkey staff" said raimundo. "what's your game" said jack. "a race to the wu" said raimundo "ok, ready when you are" said jack. "please im always ready to kick your butt spicer" said raimundo. "xiaolin showdown" said jack and raimundo at the same time  
then they added" gong ye tempai " and the tree grew 10 time's as taller jack and raimundo were beside each other. raimundo started off running with jack close behind him jack used his monkey staff the get ahead of raimundo. "on no you don't,golden tiger claw's" said raimundo. than raimundo slashed a hole in the air 'sand as if by magic ended up next to the golden tiger claw's, stopping jack dead in his track's "hay no far" said jack. "ya, well you should of seen it coming" said raimundo grabbing the mirror. in a flash everything was back to normal jack dusted himself off, "JACK YOU LOST AGAIN YOU FOOL!" yelled wuya. "ya well what did you expect" said jack. he looked over at raimundo,kimiko,clay and omi who were cheering for raimundo. "well look who lost again" said kimiko pointing to jack  
"ya spicer, i think you may actually have got'in worse, your more off the wagon than a horse eating dandelion's" said clay smiling. "oh shut up" said jack angry. "why you ganna do something about it" said raimundo. jack didn't show it but those word's coming from raimundo's mouth. "yes, jack spicer you have tasted defeat once more " said omi smiling. "you guy's are just stupid" said jack as he got  
out his flying thingy's and started to fly away. jack landed in his town he was just a few block's away from his mansion . jack was angry "what the hell, i get some boy crush on the stupid wind loser and it throw's me off my game for a year, why won't this just end so everything can go back to normal, i hate feeling this way about him, i hate it, " said jack to him self jack came to the front gate's of his mansion he started walking up the long road that lead to his front door he walked inside and through his pack of to the side "hay" said a voice jack could swear he heard before. jack turned around and there stood  
denny. denny was a kid about one year younger than jack he meet him at school denny dressed kind of emo looking, he had short black hair, "so you ready" asked denny. "ya, hay how did you get in here"asked jack. "your dad let me in" said denny. "wait,my dad was here" asked jack surprised. "ya he was, said something about how he was coming over tomorrow to spend time with you" said denny. "oh well that'd be a first" said jack rolling his eye's. jack was headed up stair's when he stopped and looked at denny. "you didn't tell him that you were, you know" said jack looking at denny. "what do you mean a poet , no why in world would i tell him that" said denny. "i don't know" said jack smiling as he grabbed denny by the arm and started to make his way up to his room. jack and denny came in and sat down " hay jack can i ask you a question" said denny. "ya what is it" asked jack. "why don't you want your dad knowing you or me write poetry" asked denny.  
"because my dad might ask to read it, trying to take an interest in my life,and if i tell him it's privet he'll sneak in here and read it and find out im, you know" said jack. "do you mean gay" said denny. "don't say that someone might hear you" said jack.

"and beside's im not just into guy's i like girl's to" jack whispered. "whatever jack, i think you should just come out of the closet and tell that raimundo kid how you feel about him" said denny. "i can't he hate's me and beside's i don't think chase, wuya or anyone else on the haylin side would take to kindly to me loving raimundo or the fact i swing that way" said jack. "ok, well than what new poem have you wrote" asked denny. "ok it go's like this, i hate the way you look at me through those green grass eye's, i hate the name's you call me, and im tired of the lie's. i hate the way i'll always lose to someone like you, and i hate that cocky fake little smile i have no choice but to give to you, i hate the way i can't focus over and over again and i hate your stupid face along with your stupid happy grin. i can't stand the way you make my heart beat, how it race's so fast. and don't get me started on the way i'll alway's come last. and as i sit there on the ground my happiness gone and my hope's bound, i can't help but think what it would be like if my world turned around, if i didnt't hate you and you didn't hate me, is that even possible could you even see, could we ever be something more than just enemy's fighting  
in this war, something more that just friend's something that won't hate break and bend, but this is the thought that i hate about you the most, it make's my stomach curl and make's me pale as a ghost,  
i curse this thought for ever crossing my mind, i curse you raimundo pedrosa, because as much as i hate you i know you could never be mine" jack finished. "i thought you were already as pale as a ghost" said denny. "just shut up and tell me what you think" said jack. "really good" said denny. just then the clock in jack's room went off "oh man i gotta go" said denny. "why" said jack. "im past my curfew, see you later spicer" said denny quickly running out of jack's house. jack let out a sigh

"great im alone again, oh well you'd think i'd be used to it by now" thought jack at he got up, he was gonna go down and work on his jack bot, but he stopped half way down the stair's "you know, im ganna go out tonight" jack said to him self. than he walked back up stair's jack came back down half an hour later jack was dressed in a black punk styled shirt and pant's, he smiled and he grabbed  
a pair of key's that were on the table and walked out the door. jack got in one of his dad's car's and turned it on and drove off. jack came to what looked like a Gothic club he got out of his car and went in side. music was playing in was paralyzer by finger eleven. jack started to dance and soon a pair of hand's grabbed his wast and started dancing along with him. about half an hour later and jack found him self heavenly kissing some guy as he was walking in his house. "come one, my room's up stair's" said jack dragging some stranger up to his bed room.

the next morning jack woke up his head hurt he was sweaty and in his boxer's. he looked over and saw some guy dressed in goth make up in his bed. "great" said jack as he put on a black rob and got up, grabbed his poetry book and walked into the kitchen. jack was gonna grab something to eat and then write. he opened the fringe door but just then he heard a knock on the door. jack stood up curiously and closed the fringe door. he walked over to the front door and opened it. "wuya,chase what are you guy's here" asked jack. "im here so your not late getting to the showdown, we lost it last time because of you" said chase. "ya and plus, we need the monkey staff" said wuya floating past jack chase followed her. jack wouldn't have cared about wuya and chase coming in his house especially chase but then he remembered. he had a half naked man in his bed and the monkey stuff was in his room, he always keep it there because katnappe snuck in his house once and tried still his wu. chase and wuya started to make there way up stair's but jack ran in front of them blocking their way. "uu-uum you guy's stay here i'll get it" said jack."i can retrieve it my self, now move spicer" said chase and you could tell he was getting aggravated. "no, really let me get it for you" said jack starting to walk up to his room. chase stopped him.

"spicer, you dear go against my word" said chase looking at jack angry. "look i just want to get it why does it matter anyway, just let me get the monkey staff ok, please" said jack. looking at chase and wuya. chase and wuya both eye'd him. chase crossed him arm's. "what are you hiding spicer" asked chase. "w-what nothing why would i hide anything from you " said jack smiling nervously. "ok then, let me through" said chase. jack's heart rate speed up. "ok, i-i am hiding something b-but it's privet" said  
jack. "so if you would just please wait down stair's, i'll get it" said jack. "oh it's nothing i haven't seen before, now out of my way jack" said wuya floating by jack chase following her. "no, wait " jack called  
but it was to late and chase opend the door. jack ran up to them "guy's i-i can explane" said jack. "explane what" asked chase standing in jack's room with wuya. jack looked in his room and the dude he had slept with was gone. a note was on his desk beside his bed. wuya floated over to it. chase looked down and was reading it as well. "had a good time last night, you were a real treat" said chase out loud. jack's face became red. "ii-i-i, well you see" said jack stuttering. "oh so you had girl over, is that what you were making fuss about" asked wuya. jack felt his whole body over come with relief. "yes, yes that's what i was hiding from you" said jack falling to his knees and laughing little.

chase grabbed the staff "ok let's go" he said as he turned around to jack. "ya, ok" said jack as he followed chase and wuya out of his room. jack,wuya and chase came to a lake it was beautiful. "so where is the shen gong wu again" asked jack. wuya came to a dark hole "down there and your going to go looking for it, while me and chase wait here" said wuya smiling. "b-but i don't want to go down there alone" said jack, he was terrified of the dark. "look spicer, your the reason we lost the last shen going wu , think of this as a chance to redeem your self" said chase. jack looked down at the hole again. "fine" he said as he got down on his knees and crawled into the hole. he came out the other side, there were a few other torches lit on the wall. "ok this is creepy" said jack walking down the cave hall. jack keep walking until he came upon a beautiful mask. he grabbed it and looked at it to make sure it was what he was looking for just then jack heard a "stop right there jack spicer that wu is mine for the taking" jack turned around and saw omi. "oh so they sent the cheese ball to retrieve the shen gong wu" said jack making fun of omi. "give it to me or you will be in a world of hurt" said omi. "it's world of pain, and no" said jack quickly throwing sand into omi's eye,s. omi fell backward's with his eye's closed and jack quickly ran past him making his escape jack went back through the hole and came out on the other side.

jack was laughed evilly. and came out the other side he felt something grab the wu he looked up and saw clay. just then omi came out of the hole rubbing his eye. "kick his bottom clay" said omi. "it's butt little buddy" said clay looking at omi than turning back to jack. "jack i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said clay. "your on, name your game" said jack. just then one jack's jack bot came down from the sky. "sir you have a message" it said. "im busy right now" said jack to the bot wanting it to go away. "but sir it is from your father" said the jack bot. "what" said jack looking at the bot."JACK PAY ATTENTION" yelled wuya but jack paid her no mind. "it is about him coming home to day" said the jack bot. jack freaked he knew his dad would be upset if he was late. "OH NO I FORGOT!" jack exclaimed. "forgot, forgot about what" asked clay. "dojo is it possible to let someone take my place before a showdown" said jack to the little dragon beside kimiko and raimundo. "umm ya i guess that would ok" said dojo putting a finger up to his chin. "chase could you come here" said jack. chase walked over to jack "what is it now spicer" asked chase. "can you take my place" said jack grabbing chase's hand and placing it on the wu "thank's" said jack running past kimiko raimundo and dojo. "jack where are you going, get back here and fight!" yelled wuya. "can't im late" said jack getting out his flying thing's and flying off.  
"late, late for what" said raimundo. "i don't know" said kimiko.

jack landed at home and ran through the door of the mansion, "dad sorry im late" said jack. standing in front of jack was a pale man with red hair, it was in a nice short style and the man was in a red and yellow suit. and black shoe's. "jack can you tell me what this is" said jack's father throwing his poetry book on the living room table. jack's eye's grew wide. "shit" he said out loud. "shit is right" said jack's father," please tell me this isn't true, please tell me your not" said jack's dad. jack sat down on the couch and looked off to the side. "i, dad,i" said jack finding it hard to talk. jack's dad looked at him with a sad look "im so disappointed, why could i not see this coming you can't do anything right" said jack's dad. "dad please don't do this" said jack. "do what, be upset, what do you expect me to do, i just found out my son's gay and you expect me to be happy about that" said jack's dad. jack just sat there "i didn't ask you to read it" said jack looking up at his dad. "ya well i didn't ask for a fag for a son but hay life isn't fair now is it" said jack's dad. "so this raimundo is he the one you've played your little game's with" asked jack's dad. "first on all there not game's dad there magical artifact's im trying to win, second yes it's the same raimundo" said jack standing up. "are you two" said jack's dad before he was cut off by jack "no, he hate's me and he doesn't even know i like him" said jack. "well that's good to here, come on, let's go eat, i had the made's cook us something, i just want to forget about this whole day" said jack's dad as he walked into the  
dining room. jack put his head down and followed and for rest of the night jis dad and him ate in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

back at the lake clay lost the showdown and chase and wuya ended up with the wu, "well beat you next time" yelled raimundo. "well see" said wuya following chase as he and wuya walked away  
"dagdommit, if only i went up against spicer" said clay. "ya, where did he go anyway" said kimiko. "not sure his robot said something about his dad coming to day" said clay.  
"his dad coming, but why would he leave over that" asked omi. "i don't know" said kimiko. "hay wait isn't spicer rich or something" said dojo. "ya his parent's own a mansion, you know now that  
you mention it, i think jack said something one time about how his mom and dad are alway's working" said raimundo. "well whatever, im tierd can we leave now" said kimiko. "ya" said dojo  
transforming.

chase and wuya made it back to chase's "why did jack leave" asked wuya floating around chase. "i don't know, he said something about meeting his dad "said chase. "his dad, humm you, know i'v never seen the man except maybe three time's since i've known jack" said wuya "what ever the reason, im kinda glad he wasn't there to screw thing's up" said chase "ya me to, he's gotten worse with his skills in the last year" said wuya. "yes, iv noticed im thinking about banding him from doing any showdown's, i think i'll take over from now on" said chase as he walked in his room.

jack was woken up by his alarm clock. "great time for school" said jack getting up. "well better get ready to enter the one thing that come's close to hell on earth" said jack. jack got out of his bed but  
on his usual goth etier. and walked down the stair's and because jack's house was 20 yard's away from the bus stop jack had to walk down to the bus stop which jack wasn't to found of. the bus came around the corner and stopped in front of jack. jack let out a sigh, "this is ganna suck" said jack as he got on the bus. "hay red head, what's going on" said some kid jack didn't know as he walked past him. " hay stupid" said another kid as he spit on jack. jack keep walking and sat down in a set. "i hate public school" said jack as the bus drove off.

the bus parked at a school building jack got off frowning and walked in. jack came to his locker. "hay jack" said denny leaning up against jack's locker. "hay" said jack not smiling. "what's rong with you" asked denny. "well my dad found my poetry book yesterday" said jack. denny stood up and looked at jack with a bit of a wide eyed expression. "oh so" asked denny. "so, what" said jack opening his locker.  
"hello, how'd it go" asked denny smiling. "he called me a fag" said jack closing his locker and walking away. "oh" denny said following jack. jack walked into his class room. "hay freak" said a jock  
as jack walked in. but jack just ignored him and sat down denny took a set beside him. a goth girl came by jack's desk and smiled at him then she laid a note on his desk "hi" she said smiling as she sat down. jack smiled back "see your day's already turning around a girl's checkin you out" said denny putting a hand on jack's shoulder. jack picked up the note and opened it in big and bold letter's it said. you suck dick loser "i'v been rejected by my own click, it's official, i hate this place" said jack balling up the note and throwing it away. "you still got me" said denny smiling. jack just gave him an angry look. just then the teacher walked in the room"ok class i'v got permission slip's to a concert, if you wanna go you have to get your parent's to sign" said the teacher of the class and handing out the slip's. "so you gonna go" asked denny. "na i'v got shen gong wu business, plus my dad wouldn't sign it not after last night anyway" said jack. "than forge it, he's never home, and do you really wanna go another day at looking at raimundo, i mean come on jack it's been two year's let go for once and just have fun" denny whispered low enough so the teacher couldn't hear. "i don't know, i'll think about it" said jack. "YES!" yelled denny hugging him. "hay keep it down you two" said the teacher to jack and denny. "sorry m.r hogwash" said denny smiling at jack. when school was over jack  
came home and there floating in his kitchen was wuya.

"hi jack , a new shen going wu" wuya stated to say but jack cut her off much like he did his dad the night before. " ya, got it i'll be there" said jack. "what's rong with you" asked wuya. "nothing, let's get going" said jack grabbing his pack and walking at the door. jack landed along with wuya in what looked like a desert. chase was standing in front of what looked like a temple alone with katnappe and hannibal. "hay, come to join us" said jack smiling weekly. "well duh loser" said katnappe"come on spicer, we have no time for conversation " said chase walking ahead. jack followed him along with wuya and the other's in side  
and soon they came upon the shen gong wu and as if on cue the xiaolin warriors walked in "well look who it is" said hannibal "yes, indeed" said omi. jack was about to go up there and get it when chase stopped him. "spicer move i'll get it" said chase. moving in front of jack. "why, i always do it" said jack. "look spicer, you haven't been doing well lately, so until you can prove your worth to me, im not allowing you to get any more shen going wu" said chase calmly. jack didn't know if it was the talk his dad gave him last night or if he was just getting tired of people giving him crap, all he knew at that very moment was what chase had said really pisst him off "what do you mean" asked jack  
cocking an attitude. "spicer don't play dumb you know what i mean, your lucky i take a worthless excuse for evil like you on these little shen gong wu run's with me" said chase turning around and heading for the wu. "im lucky,  
wow that's one thing that's not true, you constantly insult me day in and day out, and you know what im getting that wu" said jack. everyone in the room locked there eye's on jack and chase half surprised and half dumb struck even chase didn't see that one coming. "uu jack, not a good idea" said wuya smiling at him nervously. "are you defying me spicer" said chase. "n-no, im challenging  
you" said jack shaking with both anger and fear. "umm guy's should we do something" whispered kimiko with a worried look on her face. "yes, i believe we should, i do not like jack as much as all of you but i certainly do not want to see his inside's all over this temple" said omi. "ya, i really think you kid's should help him out" said dojo "so what do y'all suggest " asked clay. "hold on i think i might have an idea, just follow my lead ok" said raimundo. "ok" said omi,kimiko, and clay. "you take on chase please, you can't even take on me" said raimundo stepping forward. jack and chase both looked over at raimundo and the other's. "ya, spicer and i mean even if you could take on chase it would be pointless and i thought you were loyal to chase isn't he your hero or something" said kimiko. "ya you and chase are like two pee's in a pod" said clay. "yes, you as they say have a 'hard on for chase'" said omi but omi being that young little naive cheese ball that he was had not realized what he just said. kimiko, clay's, raimundo's and dojo's eye's grew wide along with katnappe's, chase, wuya and hannibal just stood there confused not familiar with 20 century slang. "hard on" said chase  
in question. "what are you implying omi" said jack and you could tell he was furious. "omi, shh,no" raimundo said waving his hand over his neck as in cut, or stop. omi could tell jack was getting angry because jack used his name for once and by the death stare he was getting from jack. "umm what i mean to say is,umm,is, you are a faggot" said omi smiling thinking he fixed what ever problem he just caused. but that struck a nerve in jack, jack was surprised to hear that from omi, the one who once believed in him. and that insult had hurt him more than any insult any of the xiaolin warriors had ever given to jack, it hurt because it was true. the jack walked over to omi and punched him right in the mouth omi fell to the ground. and spit out blood omi looked up at jack surprised. jack was breathing hard, his hand's in fist's and tear's started to run down his face. everyone stood there surprised both at the fact that jack basically challenged both omi and chase the two most powerfully skilled people in the room beside's hannibal and raimundo and that jack's punch really drew blood. "jack" was all wuya could say. jack turned around and headed for the exit to the temple. once he got out he got out his flying thing's and flew away.

jack came inside his house and slammed the door on his way inside jack went up to his room and cried. jack looked over at the wall. "why do i even try all i do is screw up, and it's not like raimundo can ever love me back anyway" said jack out loud to him self then jack looked over on the desk and saw the permission slip, he grabbed it and looked at it then he headed down stair's he grabbed a pen out of the kitchen.

back at the temple omi,kimiko,dojo,raimundo,and clay were arguing "omi, why would you say something like that" said dojo. "like what, all i was saying is that jack cared for chase" said omi  
"yes but omi little buddy, that's not what that mean's " said clay. "but raimundo told me it did" said omi pointing to raimudo. "what!, i did not when did i tell you that" said raimundo. "when you were watching that wrestling mach on tv and the that man said that the other man had a hard on for him and called that other man a faggot, i asked you what it meant and you said it meant that two men cared for each other very much" said omi. raimundo opened his mouth in protest but stopped because what omi said was true then raimundo let out a sigh. "oh ya i did say that" said raimundo. "so this is your falt" said kimiko. "what, no i didn't mean to, i mean, i," raimundo sat down. "ok omi so this never happened's again what you said to jack wasn't that he cared for chase you basically said he was in love with chase" said raimundo. omi blinked twice "what that is not possible, something like that does not even exist" said omi. "yes it does omi, it's called being gay" said raimundo getting frustrated. "i still don't get it though why would jack act that way and hit omi in all the year's we've known him even when we beat him up, he still never laid a hand on any of us" said kimiko. "i don't know, don't ask me" said clay.

chase and the other's where at chase's talking about what had happened "what in the world would possess spicer to act so crazy" said hannibal. "yes, and what would make him act so stupid as to  
challenge me, and why did he hit omi when he called him that word, all it meant was he was a bundle of stick's" said chase. "uuu actually, the meaning of that word has changed a lot, and that's not what it mean's anymore" said katnappe."oh " said chase. "jack did seem upset about something this morning, i asked him about it but he said he was fine" said wuya. "so he was upset before the showdown" asked chase. "yes, very" said wuya.

the next day jack woke up got dressed and went to school. denny was waiting on jack by his locker as usual only he had a huge smile on his face, jack walked up to his locker opened it and got his book's out. "so jack, the filled trip's to day" said denny. "yes, im going" said jack frowning and slamming his locker. "ho, you don't seem to happy today" said denny. "im not" said jack as he started walking to class. "what happened" asked denny. "i really don't want to talk about it" said jack. "ok" said denny as him and jack walked in the class room and took their set's. "ok everyone  
who has a permission slip get on the bus everyone who doesn't stay here" said mr hogwash. jack and denny got up and landed the bus. "trust me jack this is gonna be a blast" said denny. "i sure hope so" said jack looking out the window and with that the bus soon headed to it's destination.

"HAY KID'S A-A NEWW SHEN GONG WU H-HAS BEN REVEALED" said dojo as he came into the room. omi,kimiko,clay and raimundo all jumed up at once they quicky got dressed and joined  
dojo out side "so what is it this time" asked clay. "well it's the lace of sea's" said dojo. "what's it do" asked omi. "it allows you to see what danger's lie a head" said dojd. "oh well that will come  
in handy" said raimundo. "yes, it will indeed" said omi. dojo thin transformed. "come on kid's" said dojo as he changed.

chase and wuya came to city "so this is were the shen gong wu reside's" said chase. "yes, you'd think it would be some were else" said wuya then they heard lightning in the distance "oh my  
look's like a lightning storm" wuya added.

dojo and the other's were having a hard time getting through the storm. "dojo look out" yelled raimundo. as a strike of lighting just barely hit dojo raimundo slipped of the side and fell through the sky "RAIMUNDO!" yelled dojo and the other monk's . flying after him but they were struck by another bolt of lighting and dojo fell in another direction. "DOJO" yelled omi in an attempt to wake him up. but  
it was no use and dojo along with warriors came crashing down.

jack and denny were just about to take their set when denny grabbed jack "what" said jack. "let's ditch this place" said denny. "what but well get in trouble" said jack. "so when have you ever cared plus the  
concert's like 4 hour's long do you really wanna stay" said denny. "i guess not" said jack. "ok then come on" said denny grabbing jack by the arm and walking out onto the city. denny saw restaurant "come on said denny smiling as he dragged jack in.

clay got up and dusted him self off. "is every one ok" said clay. "im alright" said kimiko. "yes, i am ok as well" said omi. when the dust cleared dojo came to. "dojo" said kimiko running up to the once again  
little dragon. "dojo little buddy you ok" said clay. "dojo, please say something" said omi. "oh what happened" said dojo looking up at kimiko who was holding him in her hand's. "we got hit by lighting" said kimiko. "where is raimundo" asked dojo. "he fell of ya, i think he landed somewhere in the city" said clay. "we have to find him at once" said omi. "ya, let's find raimundo before we find the wu, he can't be to far behind" said dojo.

jack and denny came out of the restaurant jack was smiling "you know my dad's throwing a pool party Saturday if you wanna come" said denny. "na im not much of a party kinda guy" said jack smiling, and shrugging  
"oh come on spicer,i can tell you were upset this morning" said denny. "ya i was but im better now, thank you for dragging me into this" said jack pushing denny with his elbow. "hay what are friend's for" said denny. jack and denny walked past an ally way a cat came running out in front of them. "aww look a kitty" said jack "umm jack that cat doesn't look to friendly" said denny" don't be silly, denny i know a thing or two about cat's" said jack as he bent down to pet in the cat, but then it jumped on jack and stared attacking him jack in an attempt to get the cat off fell backward's and landed on something soft. jack finally got the cat  
off and threw it out of the ally. denny laughed. "ya you sure do have a way with cat's" said denny "shut up" said jack. "hay jack" said denny. "ya" said jack. "your sitting on someone" said denny. jack looked down and quickly hopped off "raimundo!" he said out loud but raimundo couldn't here him he was knocked out . "wait is this the raimundo you always talk about" asked denny. "y-ya" said jack. "but what is he doing here" said jack. denny walked up to him "wow i can see why you like him, he's kinda cute for a guy" said denny. then denny took notice of a cut on raimundo's arm "hay jack he look's like he's hurt" said denny jack quickly came beside denny and looked at the cut as well. "oh no what am i supposed to do. i don't know what to do!" jack said starting to panic . "now calm down, you could take him to a a hospital" said denny. "ya but i don't even know where one would be" said jack. "i think i know, just down below the the restaurant" said denny. "ok come on let's go" said jack carefully picking raimundo up and holding him in him arm's. jack looked down at him and started to turn red. "jack are you coming" asked denny. "ya" said jack as him and denny walked to the hospital with raimundo. they came to a lady at the front desk. " excuse me, can we see a doctor right away" asked jack. "yes, just please state your name and name of said person who is in need of our services" said the lady. "umm,my name's jack spicer and raimundo pedrosa is who will be needing a check up" said jack. "ok take a set and the doctor will be with you in a minute" said the lady jack and denny sat down raimundo still in jack's arm's "wow what strange stoke of luck for you" said denny smiling at jack. "stroke of luck, how is this a stroke of luck" said jack.

"jack don't you see, you love raimundo right" asked denny. "hay keep your voice down" said jack whispering. "ok, ko, im sorry" said denny "but anyway you love him right" said denny. "ya,so" said jack. "jack don't you see it's fate" said denny "fate, when has fate ever smiled on me" said jack. "well i don't know, but it sure look's like it to me" said denny. just then jack heard raimundo's  
name called. "raimundo pedrosa" said the doctor jack stood up holding raimundo and made an uncomfortable face as he walked over to the doctor's office. denny and jack sat there for about 30 minutes  
then the doctor came around the corner. "so, umm how is he" asked jack. "well he has no broken bone's or anything, just a few cut's he should be fine" said the doctor."hay were are this kid's parent's i need to give them the bill" said the doctor."just give it to me i'll pay for it" said jack. "oh ok"said the doctor handing jack the bill and walking away. "so how do you plan to pay for that" said denny "i'll have to use my dad's credit card" said jack. "but won't that get you in trouble" said denny. "ya big time but i can't just leave with out paying" said jack looking at his wallet . denny smiled . "jack if only raimundo know how much you cared for him" said denny putting his hand on jack's shoulder. "ya, well come on, we better get back to the concert before they know were gone" said jack. "ya, im tired anyway" said denny standing up and jack following his denny. and they both walked out the hospital.

raimundo woke up, his head hurt a lot. raimundo looked around and remembered what had happened "how did i end up here" said raimundo out loud to him self. "oh that kid brought you here" said a nurse. raimundo turned to her. "kid" said raimundo wanting her specify. "ya he seemed really worried about you, i think he even paid  
for your hospital bill" said the woman putting a bandage on raimundo's arm. raimundo was kinda confused but grateful to who ever did him that favor. and being a xiaolin warrior he never let a good deed go with out thanking the person who did it "if i may ask who did all that for me" asked raimundo smiling. "umm let me see, here" she said handing him a sheet of paper on a clip bored. "there see right there beside your name, that's the guy" said the nurse smiling. raimundo looked down but soon took a look of shock on his face. "jack spicer!" he said out loud. "what rong boy, you look upset" said the nurse.  
"jack,jack spicer did this for me" he asked the lady. "well ya, hun the name's right there" said the nurse. "was he dressed in goth cloth's" asked raimundo making sure it wasn't some other guy with the same name. "yes he had a black streak down the side of his eye, looked like eye liner" said the nurse. raimundo was even more confused now why would jack do something nice for him, without getting anything out of it. raimundo didn't know what to think.

kimiko, clay, omi and dojo were searching the city. "raimundo" omi yelled. just then they seen raimundo come out of a hospital "raimundo" said kimiko running up to him. raimundo looked over to his name being called. "oh hi guy's" said raimundo."are you ok" asked dojo. "ya, hay your never gonna believe this but jack brought me here and paid for my hospital bill" said raimundo. "what, jack spicer" said omi.  
"ya, how weird is that" said raimundo. "well what ever happened, im glad to see your ok" said clay. "ya, me to" said kimiko. "so what about the shen gong wu did you guy's get it" asked raimundo. "oh, well no  
we've been looking for you all this time kiddo" said dojo. "oh, sorry guy's" said dojo. "no it's fine it's not to late, if we hurry we can get there and get the wu" said dojo. "ok then lets hurry" said raimundo.

jack and denny got back on the bus and there field trip was over. at the end of school jack and denny got off the bus and jack was kinda happy with him self for what he did today. jack walked into his house along with denny. "jack we need to talk " said a man sitting on the couch. "dad" said jack. "ya, hi son" said jack's dad . "hay denny do you mind leaving for now" said jack. "no, umm i'll see you later" said denny looking worried but denny left anyway. "why is money missing from my account " his dad asked. "i needed it today for an emergency " said jack. "please explain" asked jack's dad."well i went on a filled trip to day and" jack started off but was soon interrupted, "you went on a filled trip and didn't ask me for my permission " said jack's dad. "im 18 i didn't think i needed to plus i didn't think you'd really care" said jack.  
"well, anyway im here for divorce court, your mom's gonna be there, and its tomarrow im picking you up so don't be late" said m.r spicer. "im not going" said jack. "excuse me" said m.r spicer. "you heard me i've got better thing's to do" said jack. "get out of my house" said m.r spicer "what!" said jack. "leave you don't wanna listen, you can go sleep out on the street" said jack's dad. jack gave his dad a hurt look "if mom knew" said jack but was once again cut off "ya well mom's not here" said jack's dad. "now leave, i'll call security to get you off the property" said jack's dad. jack gave his dad a grave look, and didn't say anything he just grabbed his pack walked out the door  
and slammed it behind him. jack having no were else to go ended up flying to chase's jack was knocking on he door chase's door opened and jack walked in. wuya, katnappe, hannibal, and chase gave jack a look of shock. chase walked right up to jack stepping in front of him. "you dare walk back in there after what you said to me" said chase calmly staring jack down. "look im sorry ok i was angry, just please let me stay here tonight and i'll find some where els to stay tomorrow ok" said jack. "fine but only because i petty you" said chase. "wow spicer you must have some nerve to walk in here again" said katnappe smiling. "ya well it's either that or the street" said jack walking past katnappe and wuya. "what do you mean" asked wuya. "nothing" said jack as he walked into one of chase's  
guest room's and slammed he door. everyone looked at the door curiously.

the next morning jack got up and walked out of the bed room. he looked up and saw everyone up as well. "what are guy's doing up so early" asked jack. "were going to go get the new shen gong wu, if you don't defy me i will allow you to come" said chase. jack smiled, but then thought about what his dad said and he knew he really couldn't go, after all his dad being the man he was would not have let jack back in if he didn't go to the divorce thing, and jack really kinda did want to see his mom, she loved him dearly and she was the complete opposite of his dad. jack then let out a frown. "na that's ok, i'v got somewhere i have to be today anyway" said jack as he started to leave. jack stopped at the door and looked at chase with a look that could make a puppy cry "thank's for letting me stay here  
chase and not killing me, i know i can be irritating and hard to dill with and i have screwed up a lot this past year, so thank you for putting up with me for as long as you have" said jack then he walked out the door.  
chase raised an eye brow not expecting that, not from spicer anyway and every one else eyed the door in quistion.


	3. Chapter 3

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack came to a building which looked like an offace building it was, he was dressed in nice cloth's and walked inside. "hey mam do you know where the spicer's would be" asked jack.  
"umm yes just beyond those door's" said the lady. jack walked of and walked in to a room full of lawyer's . "ho jack," said jack's mother as she hugged him. "cookie's dear" she said smiling handing jack a plate of cookie's  
jack smiled at her he loved his mom's cookie's they were like eating heaven. "so jack how's that school going" asked his mom. "great, i made a new friend's" said jack smiling. "oh really what's her or him's name" asked his mom. "his name is denny" said jack. "oh, he sound's wonderful" said his mom smiling. "ya, he's pritty cool" said jack. "so any new girlfriend's" said his mom. "umm no mom, girl's don't really dig me all that much" said jack. "ho, well anyone you like or interested in" asked his mom. jack was surprised, he thought his dad would rat him out for sure but it look's like his dad  
didn't tell his mom about liking raimundo. "umm no" jack answered. "so dear after this whole thing, you wanna go out for a smoke, well go where m.r grumpy pant's can't see us" said jack's mom.  
"no, i've actually i quit smoking" said jack. " you quit, when" asked his mom. "about a year and a half ago "said jack. "wow has it really been that long since I've seen you" said jack's mom.  
"ya but it's ok, i know your busy with work and everything" said jack. "jack i-im sorry i" his mother started to say. "mom really it's ok" said jack. "ok, every one take your set's" said the judge. jack walked passed his dad. "i see you've made it" said jack's dad smiling. his dad put a hand on jack's shoulder "thank's jack for not letting me down this time" said m.r spicer. jack just rolled his eye's  
and went to his set.

"great we lost again" said kimiko walking in the temple door's "i think fighting jack has thrown us of our game" said omi ",now that you mention it, have you guy's noticed jack wasn't there" said raimundo. "ya, he wasn't at last showdown either" said clay. "do you think i may have hurt his feeling's" said omi . "that or chase got to him already" said kimiko. "hay guy's do you think we should go over to spicer's and apologize" said omi. "ya i think we should t" said clay. "aa, why not, he did take me to the hospital" said raimundo.

after court  
jack, his mother and his father were sitting down in there mansion eating dinner. "wow i haven't been here in a while" said jack's mom. "ya" said jack smiling."so how has your traveling gone" jack asked his mother. "ok i guess, oh look at this" said jack's mom holding up a bracelet it was made of gold and had a demand shaped emerald in the middle "wow, mom that's really nice" said jack. "i sure hope so it cost me a fortune" said jack mother smiling. "so jack i have a business meeting  
with a man in tokyo" said m.r spicer "ya" said jack his smile turning into a frown. "your coming with me" said jack's dad. jack let out a sigh and dropped his fork on his plate "dad i don't want to go" said jack looking at his father. "jack, you have to start thinking about your future, what your ganna do once you finish school" said m.r spicer. "now harold" said jack's mother. "ellen, don't sart  
with me, you know what i say is true" said m.r spicer. "you know, why don't you come to, we'll turn it into a family get together" said jack's father. "really" said jack's mother with a happy tone  
jack didn't like where this was going. "yes" said jack's father smiling at his mother. "but" said jack. "come on jacky please, for me" said jack's mom. jack rolled his eye's "fine, whatever," said jack then jack's face lit up with a smile from an idea he just thought of" hay do you mind if i bring a friend" said jack . "fine, bring who ever you want" said jack's dad.

the next morning jack got up and got dressed he picked up his cell phone and called denny. "hello" said a voice. "hay denny" said jack. "jack, hay what's up man" said denny. jack smiled  
at hearing denny's voice. "hay im going to tokyo today with my mom and dad and i wanted to know if you wanted to come" said jack. "OH HELL YA!" yelled denny not realizing he just temporarily damaged jack hearing. jack took the phone away from his ear's. "oh man this is gonna be so awesome!, thank you jack" said denny jack pulled the phone back up to his ear.  
"no problem" said jack smiling.

at the temple every one was finishing up the chore's they had been assigned by master fung. "ok all done" said raimundo finishing up the last dish's from a pile of once dirty dish's. "i am done as well" said omi. "ya all done on my end to" said clay. "ya me to" said kimiko. "great were all ready to go to jack's" said raimundo "yap look's like" said clay. "hold on kid's that might have to wait a little while longer before going over to jack's" said dojo starting to shiver. "why" asked omi. "another shen gong wu is revealing it's self" said dojo. "really again" said kimiko. "yes" said dojo.  
"well i guess we have no choice but to put it off" said clay. "ya come on" said raimundo.

wuya, chase,hannibal, katnappe, and pandabubba where all walking to the new shen gong wu. "jack did what" said pandabubba "ya and spicer didn't come today either" said katnappe. "well he wasn't at his house, when i went to his mansion to ask if he wanted to join us, he wasn't there" said wuya. "that's odd" said chase "yes very" said wuya just then wuya stopped. she than looked in the opposite direction and had a confused expression on her face. "what is wuya" said hannibal. "the shen gong wu it seem's to be moving" said wuya. "what, no way" said pandabubba. "yes it is" said wuya. "that's strange" said chase. "quite" said wuya as she started floating in another direction.

omi,kimiko , clay and raimundo were flying on dojo's back. "that's weird" said dojo. "what is" said omi. "my shen gong wu sense it's telling me to move in the opposite direction "said dojo  
"that is weird" said raimundo. "what do you think it mean's" said clay. "not sure but were gonna find out" said dojo turning around.

jack,denny, and m.r and m.s spicer were riding in a car "were almost there look sharp son" said m.r spicer a little frantic. "im doing the best i can dad"said jack fixing his tie. "well, do better, don't screw up like you always do" said jack's father getting hateful "now harold" said jack's mother trying to keep as much piece as possible.

dojo landed just out side of an office building, "hay haven't we been hear before" said omi. getting off of dojo "ya, this is were my dad work's but what are we doing here" said kimiko getting of and the other's doing the same. just then chase,wuya, hannibal, katnappe, and pandabudda came in the picter. "well look what the cat dragged in" said katnappe. "ya i could say the same to you" said kimiko. "kimiko?" kimiko heard a voice say behind her she looked behind her "dad" she said smiling. her dad smiled and hugged her. "what are you doing here" said m.r tohomiko. "shen gong wu you" asked kimiko. "i'm about to have a business meeting" said m.r tohomiko. suddenly a car pulled up nest to chase and every one else. "oh that's them" said m.r tohomiko. jack got out of the car followed my a older woman, an older ma and a kid that looked about jack's age. "hay isn't that spicer" said pandabubba surprised. "yes, it is" said chase not seeing that one coming either . "jack, i wonder what he's doing here" omi added. "jack i told you before we left to pin up that part of your jacket so it wouldn't fall down" said jack's father. "dad please stop yelling at me, im trying really hard here" said jack getting angry as he turned to his dad. "well your failing, i knew i should have stayed home more, and shouldn't have not let you around those people" said m.r spicer. "what people" said jack. "oh you know that wuya and chase i know they were a bad influence on you and that raimundo" jack's father started to say. "did that man just mention your name" said wuya. "yes, i think he did" said chase. "you don't know anything about them, and who are you to talk about bad influence's" said jack getting  
loud. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" jack's father yelled. "n-now boy's let just calm down ok" said jack mother getting in between them trying get them calm again. "OH I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN,YOUR A TERRIBLE FATHER" yelled jack "WHAT DO MEAN I'V DONE THE BEST I CAN" yelled jack's dad back " YA RIGHT, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN, HELL CHASE, WUYA AND THOSE XIAOLIN MONK'S ARE THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO FAMILY, BESIDE'S MOM AND DENNY, AT LEAST THOSE XAOLIN LOSER'S ONCE YEAR'S AGO CARED ENOUGH TO TAKE ME IN AND TRY TO HELP ME, GOD DAD CHASE YOUNG MAKE'S A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU DO, AT LEAST WHEN I GO AGAINST HIS WORD HE DOSN'T THROW ME OUT ON THE STREET,WHEN YOU KICKED ME OUT YOU KNOW I WENT TO HIS PLACE TO STAY" yelled jack. "harold you didn't" said jack's mother looking at her ex husband. "YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T KICK YOUR ASS OUT WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE GAY,WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU LIKED MEN,HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL FINDING OUT MY SON'S A FAG" yelled m.r spicer. jack's heart skipped a beat. and all of the haylin's and xiaolin's were shocked into silence even chase, hannibal, and wuya's who just realized what that word meant. all of there eye's where wide open. "jack is this true" asked jack's mother. "y-yes mom it is" said jack as he turned his head to the ground."OH YA DIDN'T OUR SON TELL YOU ELLEN, HE HAS A CRUSH ON A BOY, WHO HE WRIGHT'S POEM'S ABOUT, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KEEP WRIGHTING ABOUT HIM, HE HATE'S YOU ANYWAY AND YOU KNOW SON WHAT WOULD THE CHURCH SAY" yelled jack's dad. "I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WHAT KIND OF GOD MAKE'S ME FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I CAN NEVER BE WITH,YOU THINK I CHOSE TO BE THIS WAY,TO BE IN LOVE WITH MY WORST ENEMY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIME'S IV THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING MYSELF OVER THIS," yelled jack. "WELL GOOD MAYBE YOU'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD , YOUR ALREADY DEAD TO ME ANYWAY" yelled jack's dad. "harold!" exlamed jack's mother turning to her ex husband . jack just looked at his dad tear's welled up in his eye's jack just turned around and started fast walking in the other direction, not even noticing omi and the other's standing there. "jack" denny said following him. "harold how could you say that, that's your son" said jack's mother. "please i don't have son" said jack's dad walking over to m.r tohomiko. "sorry you had to see that sir, let me go calm down and i'll be right in for the meeting" said m.r spicer walking in the building. jack's mother just stood there she walked over and sat on the bench next to omi and every one els tear's started running down her face as well. she brought her hand's up to her face "jack im so sorry" she said.

she lifted her head up and looked over to the xiaolin warriors and the haylin villain's "any of you guy's wouldn't happen to have a lighter and a pack of smoke's would ya" she asked. "umm uu, no" said pandabubba. "so umm your jack's mother" asked wuya. jack's mom looked at wuya realizing she was a ghost. "hay your that wuya girl my jacky is alway's talking about" said jack's mom then she noticed that there was more than just wuya beside her standing there. "oh no please tell me you all don't know jack" she said with dread in her voice, "uumm ya" said clay. "oh jack's gonna love hearing this" she said laughing to her self. "well you gotta a little glip's of our family" she added. "ya, im sorry" said raimundo. "na it's alright, i hate to ask you of this but could you help me find my son" she asked looking up at them.  
they all looked at each other. "what about the wu" said pandabubba. "you can look for the shen gong wu i am going to look for jack" said wuya. "wuya" said chase surprised. "don't give me that look, you want to as much as i do and as much as i hate to admit it , i may hate jack with a passion but i do care for him a little" said wuya. crossing her ghost arm's. "i guess we should help to" said raimundo. "fine, what do you say we call off the shen gong wu thing until we find the idiot" said katnappe. "yes that sound's most wonderful" said omi smiling. "i guess sence all of you are gong i have no choice but to go as well, but he still pester's me to no end" said chase calmly. jack's mom smiled "thank you" she said.

"JACK! THROW UP" yelled denny holding jack's head to the ground. jack was on his knees they were next to a school not to far from where jack stormed off "why" jack said. "YOU KNOW WHY, I SAW YOU SWALLOW THEM, WHERE DO YOU EVEN KEEP THOSE PILL'S" yelled denny. "that's not for you to know" said jack. "IF YOU DON'T DO IT I WILL " yelled denny. "hay do you guy's you hear that" said kimiko. "ya sound's like someone's yelling" said clay. "come on" said jack's mother as they all followed her. they all came around the corner. "GOD DAMMIT JACK, THROW UP" yelled denny. "no" said jack. "what's going on" said jack's mom. denny started to cry as he looked up as jack's mom. "he swallowed a hole bottle of pill's and i can't get him throw them up" denny said .jack fell in denny's arm's and closed his eye's  
every one els just watched in horror as they should there powerless to do anything. "jack, your so stupid" said wuya as if she was gonna cry. kimiko started to cry along with omi,clay raimundo, and dojo. katnappe did the same. hannibal and pandabubba just stood there looking to the ground with sad expression on there face. chase did the same but put his hand over his mouth "JACK!" denny yelled. "h-hay ddenny could you keep it down im really sleepy, and could you tell mom im sorry, very, very sorry" said jack. denny than put his finger down's jack throat and sure enough jack did throw up. he did it about three more time's after that. jack's mother ran to him "jack, hay baby" said his mom shaking him. "ho h-h-hay mom" said jack as she hugged him. " he need's to go the hospital" said jack's mom. "ok let' go" said denny.

about an hour later every one sat there in the doctor's office waiting, chase,omi and everyone els. "so that is why he got so angry" said kimiko. "yes, i feel really bad" said omi "so miss spicer, if you don't mind me asking what are you going to do about jack" asked omi. "i don't know, i can't leave him alone at the house that's for sure" said jack's mother. "denny can you keep him at your place" said kimiko. "no my parent;s wouldn't allow it" said denny. "chase, what about you" said raimundo. "yes i can" said chase. "wait, no you can't" said jack's mom. "why" asked wuya. "because harold know's were you live and right now i don't really trust him with that info" said jack's mom. "well what about the temple, i mean he's only been there a few time's" said dojo.  
"i don't know, i mean as much as i would want to have jack with us, he did try and still our shen gong wu last time he stayed with us" raimundo. "ye but that was year's ago plus did you not tell us jack helped you into a hospital and paid the bill for you" said omi. "ya that's true, well then, it's ok with me if it's ok with you guy's" said raimundo. "ya, i don't mind a lick" said clay. "me either" said kimiko. "oh jacky,my jacky did that for you" said miss spicer. "ya, i don't know why though, i mean it's not like i'v ever done anything for him" said raimundo. denny couldn't help but giggle.  
"what" said raimundo. "nothing" said denny as he burst out laughing, every one looked at denny with a confused look on their face's. "what is it dear" asked jack's mother. denny leaned over and whispered into jack's mother's ear this went on for about five minute's. "oh" said jack's mother looking at raimundo. "what!" raimundo asked again. "nothing" she said as she smiled. "wow, two year's, jack has good taste and he's very cute" said jack's mother looking at denny smiling. "i know right im not gay and i would hit that" said denny smiling. "what are you guy's talking about" asked kimiko. "nothing" they both said smiling. every one else just looked at them.


	4. Chapter 4

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi hannibal raoy bean

jack woke up "oh where am i" said jack sitting up, then he remembered what happened him and his dad got into it, he walked way angry, denny followed him, he swallowed some pill's trying to kill him self off, then his mother shown up. "great, im getting fussed at by my mom and denny" said jack setting out of his bed "well at least those xiaolin loser's, chase or any one was else wasn't here to see that disaster" said jack then opened the door. he then stopped and his eye's widened with surprise. "chase,omi every one?" said jack not sure he was completely seeing them here. "yes hello jack spicer we are glad to see you are doing much better" said omi smiling. "oh that's just wonderful i'm hallucinating" said jack. "ho no jack your not, umm there all really here" said denny standing up. "jack just looked at them. "why are you guy's here" said jack. "well we were here for for shen gong wu, but then we saw umm,we saw what happened, with your dad and" clay started to say but was cut off "wait hold on, you saw that, everone here" said jack. "ya" said wuya. "ho that's just great, can we just please go home now" said jack to his mom. "dear that's another thing i wanted to talk to you about, your not going to be going home for a while" said jack's mom. jack looked at her "why" asked jack. "well,see" said raimundo standing up. "we thought it be best if you come stay with us, so you don't hurt your self" raimundo added. "excuse me, im sorry, when have you ever cared for me, as i recall you and your xiaolin's friend's think im a fag" said jack. "well you are, you are able to fall in love with men aren't you" said omi. jack started walking over to omi raimundo jumped in front of him "he doesn't know any better, he's just mean's that your, you know" said raimundo. "what do you mean" said jack. "well, jack they heard the whole thing between you and your dad, they know, that your out of the closet" said denny."ya and i know about you likening you know who" said jack's mother smiling. jack quickly shut up and looked at raimundo shaking then looked at denny  
thinking the worst possible thing he could imagine "YOU TOLD THEM I WAS IN LOVE WITH RA" before jack could finish denny quickly got up and covered his mouth. "no jack we didn't get that far" said denny smiling to him, denny's eye's screamed shut up. every one looked up at jack with curiosity, "jack you mind if we talk for a moment" said denny dragging jack to a corner of the room. "look jack this is your chance  
you've had a huge crush on you know who for ever" said denny smiling. " no, don't you get it i can't be in the same place with you know who, this is bad very, very bad" said jack. "im going to join them" said jack's mom walking over to them. "so we talking about raimundo" said jack's mom low enough to were on one could hear her. "i can't believe you told her" said jack. "oh come on baby, i think it's cute" she said than turned around smiling and waving at raimundo. raimudo gave her a confused look but waved back anyway. "what do think they are talking about, " asked omi. "i don't know but something's a little fishy here  
chase you can read lip's what are they saying" said wuya. "i can't tell jack and that one boy just keep saying you know who and jack's mother is turned around so i can't tell what she's saying " said chase. "what ever their talking about jack's mom seem's to be very found of you raimundo" said kimiko. "ya, but why, i mean i haven't done anything" said raimundo. "don't know, maybe she like's you" katnappe teased. "that's  
not funny" said raimundo crossing his arm's and looking at katnappe. "oh come on im just messing with ya, beside's meow jack could use a father figer in his life, his real dad seem's to be a bit over overbearing" said katnappe. "a bit overbearing, he's a good for nothing low down, pice of a cow patty if you ask me" said clay. "clay" said kimiko. "i don't like spicer as much as the next guy, but that was below chase's, wuya's and hannibal's level of evil, my daddy would have never talked to me that way, even if i did turn out to fancy fella's" said clay. "no offense y'all" clay added. "aa, none taken" said hannibal smiling taking what clay said as complement. "i agree with the earth dragon, i can't stand spicer but to see him talked to like that, it made me want to tear that man into shred's" said chase. jack hit his mom in the shoulder  
"stop that" he said. "look jack for two year you've liked you know who,come on at least just stay there for a week if it's that back i'll sneak you into my house k" said denny. "you promise" said jack.  
"yes, i swear" said denny. jack gave denny a long hard look"ok, fine" said jack "YES" yelled denny, denny and jack's mom did a little jumping dance like two teenage girl's. jack just rolled his eye's and walked over to every one "ok, i'll stay with you but if i don't like it im allowed to leave" said jack. "dill" said raimundo extending a hand to jack. jack blushed and looked to the ground. than he shook raimundo's hand. "ok now that that's settled all we have to do is talk to master fung" said dojo. sliding off the chair. "come on kid's, it's getting late" said dojo. "wait aren't you guy's going to look for the wu" said hannibal. "na you can have it this time, i just wanna get home and get this over with" said raimundo as him, clay, kimiko, dojo and omi walked out the door. omi peeped his head back in "jack are you coming" said omi. "ya" said jack not happy in anything that happened today and he walked out the door along with omi.

"where is the shen gong wu by the way" asked pandabubba. "wuya looked at jack's mother and pointed to the bracelet on her rist jack's mother looked down. "oh this thing" said jack's mom. "she than took it off her rist and gave it to chase. chase looked at her. "you can have it, take it as a thank you for helping my son" said miss spicer walking out the door with denny following her. "see you guy's later it was nice to meet all of you" said denny leaving"well that was easy" said katnappe.

they all made it back to the temple with jack along with them. kimiko,omi,clay,dojo, and raimundo where sitting down at the table explaining the situation to master fung. "oh, that is awful, i had no idea that's what was going on" said master fung with a sad look on his face. "ya neither did we" said kimiko. "well as long as he does nothing to harm anyone bring him in and make him a bed on the floor" said master fung. "you got it" said clay.

jack was standing out side of the temple leaning up against the wall " why did this have to happen, i can't do this, i'll just end up stilling there wu again, ya maybe i can get kicked out like last time,i just can't  
be here it hurt's to much being around raimundo only reminds me of the loneliness i feel when i see his stupid face" said jack to him self. "hello jack" jack looked over and saw omi. "you may come inside" said omi smiling. jack looked as if he were about to cry. "jack are you ok" asked omi. "ya, im fine cheese head" said jack walking inside. kimiko came up to jack "your room is just down the hall to the right" said kimiko.  
"ya got it" said jack walking to where clay and raimundo where had made his bed for him. jack lied down in it just then clay walked in and sat in a chair. "what are you doing" asked jack sitting. "watching you" said clay. "what why" asked jack. "well, first to make sure you don't hurt your self, second to make sure you don't try and still our wu again" said clay. "oh" said jack lying back down. "well damn there go's that plan" said jack in his head.

the next morning jack got up and joined the monk's for breakfast jack came in, in the same cloth's he had on the night before. "so you guy's got anything good to eat" said jack looking at kimiko,clay,dojo,raimundo and omi. "there's cereal kid, if your hungry" said dojo. jack looked at the box on the table he poured him self a bowl and sat in the corner and ate it. the monk's just looked at him. "why is he sitting alone" said kimiko. "well maybe he feel's unwelcome" said clay. "ya, i guess i could see that" said dojo. "but why would he be, i mean it's like were gonna bit him" said raimundo. "maybe because the last time he was here all of you did not show him much welcome" said omi. "ho that's not true" said raimundo. "as i remember it, i asked him to stay and all of you stood behind him giving me hand gestures not to invite  
him in" said omi crossing his arm's. "ya but that was when he was some freaky goth kid stilling wu from us, not that he isn't that now but a lot has changed in the last few year's" said raimudo. "i can hear you" said jack looking up at them. they all looked back at jack. "if you can hear us then why don't you come over here and join us partner" said clay. "because, 'partner' i'd really much rather eat alone than with you loser's, if that' s ok with you hick" said jack making fun of clay, clay was mad but he keep his mouth shut. "well it's not ok with us" said raimundo standing up, he walked over to jack and sat beside him. jack just looked at raimundo half surprised. "jack it's ok you don't have to box your self in, if you have a problem we're here for you or at least i am" said raimundo putting his hand on jack's shoulder.  
omi got up and walked over to jack "i am as well even though i was the first one to be here for you" said omi smiling. "ya me to" said kimiko walking over there. "hay don't count me out" said clay sitting down with kimiko, omi and raimundo. "ya i guess me to" said dojo as the came over to jack. jack couldn't help but smile a little but soon held it back. "ya well, whatever" said jack eating. raimundo looked at omi who looked clay who looked at kimiko who looked at dojo that couldn't help but smile because they saw right through jack and knew he had tried to hold back a smile."what are you smiling about loser's" said jack. "nothing" said clay still smiling.

the next few week's went ok and got better jack would get up eat breakfast with the xiaolin warriors and watched them train really he just watched raimundo, thinking to him self. and at night he would go to bed. one day after he had eaten breakfast and was sitting out side up near a tree. master fung came up to him. "hello jack" said master fung sitting down in meditation. "oh umm hi" said jack nervous.  
"what's it the matter" said master fung. "oh nothing, why would you think something was rong" said jack. "one that has the stike of fear and sadness, is him self fear and sadness" said master fung.  
"what?" said jack confused. "it mean's you look upset" said master fung. "oh well ya, but it's something i'd rather not talk about " said jack looking at raimundo. "are you sure" said master fung. "well no" said jack. just then raimundo did a back flip as omi did a kick at him"you know i can see why you chose raimundo as the leader of the xiaolin warriors, he's amazing" said jack smiling. "yes he is, he is quite skilled" said master fung. "can i ask you a question old man" said jack. master fung smiled. "yes, what is it jack" said master fung. "what is the worst pain you have ever felt" asked jack. master fung then became a bit wide eyed. but answered "when i was younger i lost some one dear to me and i was over come with sadness, what about you" asked master fung. "na i really shouldn't say" said jack. "jack it is alright, you can open up here, no one will judge you" said master fung. "well ok, the worst pain i have ever felt is loving some, being completely in love with that person but no matter what you do you know that person can never love you the way you love them" said jack finishing. master fung gave just a sad look. "i am sorry, it seem's as though you have had a lot to dill with" said master fung. "ya" said jack. "well" jack said stretching "im gonna hit the hay" he added. getting up and going to the temple. "hay jack" said master fung. "ya" said jack turning around. "good night" master fung added. "good night old man" said jack as he smiled and turned around back to the temple.

"man im sleepy" said jack laying down. just then he heard the monk's come in, "that was a dossy" said clay. "ya it was " said kimiko giggling. clay came in jack's room "hay jack im not keeping an eye on ya tonight" said clay. "why you finally trust me" said jack. "no i need to get some shut eye, rai will be takeing my place" said clay leaving. jack shoot up turning red. "wait, clay" said jack. "ya" said clay looking back in the room. "could you, maybe get omi or kimiko to do it" asked jack. "why" asked clay. "i, uuu well" jack thought but jack didn't have a good reason and he couldn't tell clay he loved raimundo. "jack, it'll be ok, im gong to bad now" said clay leaving the room once again with a frown on his face. just the raimundo came in and sat down in a chair "hay jack" he said yawning. "uu, umm hi" said jack. jack just lied down and he turned his head to raimundo and just looked at him, raimundo was looking out the window with a bord expression on his face. and jack didn't realize it but he was staring at raimundo lost in his thought's

"this suck's i just can't win, fate is smiling on me ya right, more like torturing me" jack thought. raimundo took notice of jack staring and looked at him "what" said raimundo but jack was to lost in his head to hear him "hello, spicer" said raimundo. jack snapped out of him thought's "o-oh y-ya" jack said. "dude,you were staring out into space" said raimundo. "oh, ya i was just thinking" said jack  
looking away turning red. raimundo looked at jack then remembered that argument jack and his dad had and felt bad for him"jack do you mind if i ask you a question" said raimundo. "sure, ask anything you want" said jack. "when you said you didn't believe in god and that you were in love with someone you could never be with who were you talking about" asked raimundo "umm uu why do you wanna know, it's none of your business anyway" said jack, blushing. "you can talk about it to me if you want, im sure you'd feel better" said raimundo. "no, i don't want to talk about it and it wouldn't make me feel better only worse, and how about we keep the talking to a minimum, got it, loser " said jack looking at his feet. "whatever" raimundo said a little angry, looking back out the window, but then raimundo looked back at jack sadl.

"you know jack i'm really sorry all those horrible thing's happened to you, i mean if me and the other's had known" raimundo started to say. "just shut up, look raimundo i don't need your petty, just let it go, ok" said jack closing his eye's. "two year's and i still can't just spit it out, and i just don't think i ever will, no i can't it's just to hard to say, god this is killing me why did raimundo have to be watching me tonight" said jack in side his head. jack just lie there unable to sleep he looked over to raimundo again and raimundo was fast asleep. "ya some watch men" said jack to him self just then jack opened his eye's wide "hay raimundo's asleep" said jack sitting up. jack got up and looked at the shen gong wu vault and smiled. jack got out of his bed and walked over to the valt. just then dojo was coming around the corner of the temple "that's the last time i eat ten taco's in a row" said dojo just then dojo saw jack. "jack!, i thought the other's were watching him" said dojo, dojo stood there waiting for jack to make his move. jack smiled and walked over to the vault and went inside. "oh no just as i thought, and i thought you really changed kid" said dojo. jack came out with a hand full of wu and was going to walk out of the temple gate's, but stopped not to far from where the vault was "if i do this raimundo could get in some big trouble" said jack inside his head. "why is he just standing there" said dojo. "but i really don't want to go through this any more" said jack but jack took one step and couldn't move he looked back at the vault behind him and sighed. "i hate that wind dragon so much" said jack to himself jack turned back around and went back into the vault. dojo who was now confused followed jack but keep far enough away to where jack couldn't see him he peeked his head around the vault door and saw jack putting back the wu. jack then came up the steps to the vault and closed it "i couldn't do it" he said out loud. dojo hid him self quickly jumping into a bush just out side of the vault. jack walked out and walked back inside the temple  
"he didn't still the wu" said dojo in surprise."he didn't still the wu!" dojo said in a much happier tone smiling brightly.

the next morning jack got up and went to breakfast as usual. but no one was there he looked out side but no one was there either "what the heck is going on " sad jack out loud to him self. "every one has gone to get the new shen gong wu" said master fung coming into the kitchen. "oh" said jack surprised. "why didn't any one wake me up" added jack. "because, everyone thought it might be best if you don't do showdown's for a while do to the recent events that have happened to you" said master fung smiling and walking past jack.  
"why im fine, you know wuya and chase wouldn't do this, i'll just go fight with them" said jack. "actually, wuya and chase were the one's to suggest it" said master fung. "what, i try to kill myself and every one flip's out why do they care anyway" said jack leaning on the table. "i do not know, it took me and the monk's a bit by suprise as well, maybe everyone care's for you a lot more than you think" said master fung smiling as he left the kitchen. once master fung left jack walked out of the kitchen. "yaa me, im here all by my self" jack said sarcastically. just then jack walked past a room and it's door was open, curious he opened the door and went in side. "look's like one of monk's room's"jack thought. closing the door behind him. he saw a mat on the floor with a book on it. it looked like a journal. jack picked it up sitting out on the mat he looked at it for a moment  
flipping it from front to back. the he opened to some random page and started reading. "today was awesome me mom and dad went to the eat out just us, i do have to say i miss my mom a lot and my dad  
along with my brother's and sister's, don't get me rong i love it at the temple but sometime's i miss home so much, i miss the festivals and the Brazilian food" jack then stopped reading. "Brazilian food, wait that's were raimundo's from, so this is raimundo's journal" jack said than he closed it, "i really shouldn't be looking in this but i'd really want to know more about him" said jack. "aaa what the heck what the dweb don't know won't kill him" said jack opening the book back up.

at the showdown raimundo was winning against katnappe in a showdown omi and the other's where down below watching they were on a huge rock over a cliff. chase walked up to omi who was leaning up against the wall watching as kimiko and clay were a little up a herd cheering for raimundo. chase leaned on the wall to. thinking nothing of it omi just continued watching. "omi" said chase. omi looked up at him. "if you come to try and talk me into joining the haylin side again your efforts are wasted" said omi. "no i am not here to do that this time" said chase. "oh than why are you talking to me" asked omi. "because, i want to know how spicer is doing" said chase this took omi by surprise chase never shown concern for anyone and lest of all jack but omi answerd the quistion. "he is doing ok, but he does not talk to us as much as i would like, anytime we try and talk to him he just tell's us that he does not want to talk about it, and than he go's back to his room" said omi. " oh" said chase than he started to walk away from omi.  
omi just eyed him strangely. just then raimundo ran up to them, "well look who lost, the big bad kitty couldn't hold her own" said raimundo with a cocky smile on his face. katnappe hissed. "just shup monk, next time, i will win" she said walking over to chase and the other's. "ya keep telling your self that" said kimiko. "hay omi little buddy, ready to go" said clay smiling. omi smiled "yes my friend's" he said running to them and dojo.

raimundo,clay,kimiko,omi and dojo came into the temple just as the sun was setting. "yes, we finally won one" said raimundo. "ya rai you kick the kat out of katnappe" said kimiko. "yes, she flew like hair ball that is filled with hair" said omi smiling and doing a kong fu flip. "you mean flew like a fur ball" said clay. "yes, that" said omi. raimundo smiled and walked over to his room. he opened the door and to his surprise saw jack reading his journal. jack not noticing raimundo smiled "oh that's so cute" said jack out loud laughing a bit. "umm jack what are you doing" said raimundo. jack looked up and froze "r-raimundo!" was all jack could say. "were gone for a couple of hour's and your snooping around in my room" raimundo said angry. "n-no, well, yes but i mean, i didn't mean to find your room and i just" jack said but was interrupted by raimundo, "i don't want to here any of your excuses spicer, i knew you couldn't be trusted" said raimundo as he grabbed jack by his shirt. "get out and stay out" he said throwing jack out of his room. jack fell into the wall backward's and on his butt. raimundo slammed his door. omi,caly,and kimiko hearing some of the conversation ran over to jack and raimundo's room door. "what happend" asked omi.  
"raimundo saw me reading his journal and flipped out" said jack kinda angry. "jack" said clay giving jack a look of shame. "what, it's not screwed up the loser's room or stool any wu, i just read his journal " said jack. "jack, you were reading his journal  
thing's like that are private" said kimiko. "but it's not like i read anything embarrassing" said jack. 'jack still it wasn't very nice of you to do that" said kimiko. "ya what if me, omi,kimiko or raimundo read your  
journal" clay added "well,well" jack had lost the argument and was a bit mad "well you know what, whatever, i never wanted to be here anyway" said jack walking out of temple.

jack made his way to an old oak just out side the temple. he sat under it crossing his arm's up set. "spicer" said a voice coming from behind jack. jack quickly turned around. "chase, what are you doing here" asked jack. "i came here to talk to you" said chase. "talk to me, what about" asked jack. "about you" said chase leaning on the tree looking at jack . "well start with your father you may began" said chase. jack gave chase a confused look. "wait are you, trying to get me to talk about my issue's" asked jack. "yes that would be correct,now hurry i don't have all day" said chase. "why, you've never listened to me before" said jack  
"yes, but, i know how much you need it, now hurry up spicer" said chase. jack just looked at chase like he was stupid. "why should i talk to you, you've said you wanted me dead ever since i met you, and now all of a sudden when i try and kill myself you act like your worried about me, i thought you'd jump for joy to see my try take my own life" said jack angry. "yes, well thing's change" said chase. "just shut up chase and go away, no body want's you here especially me" said jack as he started to walk away. chase was appalled, jack never talked to him that way he grabbed jack by the collar of his shirt and pinned him up against the tree" jack, im growing tired of your back talk, and disloyalty, and yes when i first met you i wanted nothing more than to ride my self of you even to this very day that desire is still deep down with in me but despite that, despite the fact that i can't stand you, despite the fact that you irritate,annoy, and pester me, despite the fact that i hate you to the very core of my being, i was over come with sadness and loss when i seen you at the break of life in that young boy's arm's, that is something i haven't felt in 15,000 year's and for someone like me to feel something like that for a person like you is beyond my level of understanding, now you better start talking because i may dislike to see you die but i have no problem with beating the answer's out of you " said chase still holding jack against the tree.  
" o-ok" said jack completely frightened. "chase dropped him. "ok now, since you don't want to talk about your father, well move on to something else what about you being in love" said chase. "umm can i skip that one" asked jack. chase gave jack a death glare. "just answer" said chase and you could tell he was angry. "ok,ok, well, i've been in love with this person for a very long time" jack started off but was cut off by chase. "wait how long" said chase. "a-about two year's" said jack. "two year's, who is it you've ben in love with for two year's" asked chase. "umm i'd rather not say" said jack blushing. "wait" said chase with a disturbed look on his face. "it's not me is it" said chase in a clearly unhappy tone. "WHAT, no, god no, i'd never even, no" said jack. then chase gave jack a look of relief but then gave him a upset look.  
"what do you mean you'd never" said chase clearly offended. "well don't get rong your pretty but " said jack starting off but was cut off by chase again."pretty?" said chase still angry. "ok, your sexy very sexy and if i wasn't in love with some else already i'd probably fall for you" said jack. "probably" said chase again only this time with more force in his voice. "ok yes, i'd be completely in love with, you because your smart,cute , and deep ok" said jack getting frustrated. "that was to convincing, now i think your lieing about not being in love with me" said chase with a . disgusted look on his face."oh my god, chase i can't win with you" said jack.  
"look, it's not you, ok ,if it was don't you'd think you'd know by now" jack added. "good point, ok than if it's not me than who" asked chase. "again, id rather not say" said jack. "why, i won't tell anyone" said chase. " because, i really just don't want you to know, this whole situation is hard enough, , just please" said jack. "chase looked at jack. "ok, i will respect your privacy  
on this" said chase."thank you, chase" said jack. "by the way what was that yelling i heard not five minutes ago" asked chase. "oh raimundo and the other's freaked because i was reading raimundo's journal " said jack "why, where you reading raimundo's journal" asked chase. "i don't know, i guess because i just want to know more about him" said jack looking at the ground. chase gave jack a look of confusion "why i thought you hated raimundo " said chase. " it's not important,i gotta go down there and apologize anyway" said jack as he started to walk away from chase. "see you later chase tell wuya i said hi" said jack walking back down to the temple. chase eyed him and the vanished into the shadow's.

on to ch 5


	5. Chapter 5

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi hannibal roy bean

jack walked back in the temple and saw that no one was around but dojo. "did every one go to bed" asked jack. "ya raimundo's waiting for you in your room" said dojo going past jack. jack looked off to the side and walked in his room he saw raimundo sitting in the chair "i have nothing to say to you" said raimundo staring at the window. jack went over too his bed "raimundo, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to look in your journal" said jack. "how do you not mean to look into someone's journal " said raimundo. "i did mean to ok, but i didn't know you would get this upset over it, i just wanted to know more about you" said jack.  
"then why didn't you just ask me" asked raimundo. "because your my enemy, and im not good at talking to people" said jack. raimundo breathed and put his hand to his head "jack, as for right now don't think of me as your enemy ok, as for right now im your friend who you can ask questions and talk to" said raimundo. jack blushed " raimundo is my friend" jack said inside his head. "we're friend's" said jack. "yes, that also go's for omi,clay,kimiko, master fung and dojo ok, you can trust us i mean i know we've done some really bad thing's to each other in the past but that was then and this is now got it " said raimundo. jack smiled "ok" said jack. "what should i ask him, i can ask him anything i want, that's what he said" said jack inside his head. "so i can ask you anything" said jack. "yes, anything " said raimundo. "so umm, when i was reading your journal you said that you missed eating food from your country" said jack. "ya and" said raimundo. "well i know how to cook acaraje, if you want me to" said jack. "wait you know how to cook  
brazilian food" said raimundo. "ya, I've always had a maid to cook for me and she'd cook dish's from all over the world, on her day's of i had to cook for my self and i used her recipe book so learned that way"  
said jack. "wow, actually i would love that, thank's" said raimundo. "well it is the least i can do, i did read you journal with out asking" said jack. raimundo just smiled at him. "well im going to go to bed" said jack lying down jack was happy and he smiled and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

the next morning the monk's got up and went to the kitchen as usual. omi was the first to walk in. "jack!" said omi. "oh hay cheese head" said jack smiling as was cooking. "you are up early, and what are you cooking" omi asked.  
"something for raimundo, me and him had a talk last night" said jack. "oh so you have made up with him" said omi. "ya, hay here you go" said jack handing omi a plat with the three acarage on it. omi looked at the three little ball's made of onions and shrimp he picked it up and ate it. "this is most delightful" said omi. "thank's" said jack. just then clay and kimiko walked in along with raimundo. "hay what's cooking smells great" said clay sitting down at the table along with kimiko and raimundo. jack brought over three plate's and set them down in front of kimiko, clay, and raimundo. "what's this" asked kimiko. "it's acaraje's you'll like them trust me" said jack smiling at kimiko and clay. they looked at each other. "hay dose jack seem happier to you" whispered clay. "ya, it's kinda weird" said kimiko. "well it might be because  
of the talk we had last night" said raimundo. "oh so you and jack are ok now" asked kimiko. "ya" said raimundo. "i gotta say though i didn't think he would get up this early just to cook me something to eat" said raimundo. jack came over with a plate of his own and set it down. raimundo, clay, kimiko, and omi ate there's right up. "wow that was good" said kimiko. "i never knew you could cook spicer"said clay.  
"ya me either, man i wish i had more" said raimundo. jack looked at his plate jack ate one and gave the other two to raimundo. raimundo looked at him surprised and so did every one else. jack didn't notice this though and walked over to the bowls and grabbed the cereal poured him a bowl added milk and started eating. all the monk's just looked at each other. a little later in the day they were training and jack was sitting at the tree watching raimundo. "were freind's, me and raimundo, and i got to cook him dinner this morning" jack was smiling. master fung came out of the temple and sat down beside jack.  
"well you seem to be in a much better mood today" said master fung . "ya, i can't say im not happy" said jack.

"hay jack" yelled raimundo as he ran over to jack. "ya" asked jack. "were ganna play kick ball wanna join us" said raimundo. "i don't know, im not very good at sport's" said jack. "oh come on jack, we all really want you two play" said raimundo. "ok, i guess one game wouldn't hurt" said smiled. jack got up and walked over there along with raimundo. "yes, jack you have come to join us!" said omi jumping up and down happy. "ya well, i couldn't miss out on kicking your butt for once" said jack smiling. "ya well see who kick's who's butt" said omi giving jack a cocky grin. "wait guy's how are we going to do teem's we have five people now" said kimiko. "we'll how about me and jack play against you all and if jack want's to play again he'll switch with one of you guy's" said raimundo. "ok" said kimiko. for the next two hour's they played kick ball jack switched teem's and fell a few time's but still managed to win a few game's to. it was noon and the sun was setting "ok guy's im done" said jack. "are you sure" asked clay. "oh ya im all gamed out" said jack as he started walking away, "hay where ya going " asked clay. "to take a bath" said jack walking in a bath house,jack got undressed and got in the water came to his wast. he laid his head back with his hair undone. "man this has been one of the greatest day's i,v ever had"said jack to him self. just then he heard some open and close the door as if some one was coming in side. just then raimundo came around the corner in nothing but a towel jack's face became bright red. "r-raimundo!" exclaimed jack. "oh hay, clay and omi will be here in a minute" said raimundo hangging the towel on a hook and getting in the large tub . raimundo walked over to jack and got right beside him he had a dull expression on his face. "you know i think im just gonna get out" said jack getting walking towards. "why dude, i thought you just got in" said raimundo. "it's not really a good idea for me to be in here with you" said jack smiling trying to hide how nervous he was. "why, don't trust me or something" asked raimundo smiling at jack with a cocky grin. it wasn't that jack didn't trust raimundo it was that jack didn't trust him self around raimundo. "w-well i just-i" jack started stuttering. just then omi and clay came in and did the same thing raimundo did. "oh man that feel's great" said clay. "yes i agree with you clay the water does feel very nice" said omi. jack was a bit surprised that omi, raimundo and especially clay would get in a bath with him knowing what they knew about him. jack just kinda gave them all strange looks. "what" said clay, "yes, what is it jack spicer you look quite surprised" said omi. "umm nothing, just you all are ok, being in here, with me" said jack. they all gave jack a confused look. "well ya why wouldn't we be" asked raimundo. "well you know, because im, you know" said jack. "what, do you mean gay" asked raimundo. "well,ya" said jack. "well, i don't mind, i mean you've never tried to pull anything on me before" said clay. "really, your not freaked out or weirded out" said jack. "no i mean when i found out it was a huge shocker" said raimundo. "yes very, very shocking" said omi. "ya i was more stunned than a chicken with it's head cut of" said clay. "ya, but other than that it's cool with us" said raimundo. "oh, wow" said jack.  
"what" asked raimundo. "just the kid's at school are way different than you guy's" said jack. "wait a minute, i thought you were home schooled" said clay. "well i was but i got into some trouble with the police and my dad sent me to public school" said jack. "oh, what happened" asked omi. "well i was getting picked on some bully and told him off in front of the whole school he got all angry about it, planted drug's in my locker and told the school principal i had cokecane in my locker, they called the police and you know the story from there" said jack. "but didn't you tell your dad it wasn't your fault" asked clay "yap, but he wouldn't listen, and because 'i talked down to him' his word's not mine, he sent me to work as a pool boy for four month's" said jack. brushing his hair. "oh wait i remember that, you came to work for me and my family" said raimundo. "oh ya i remember you say'in something about that to us" said clay. "oh yes i do as well" said omi. "but that was two year's ago, he's still punishing you" said raimundo.  
"yap, that's my dad" said jack smiling. "that man make's madder that a rooster left at the fair" said clay. "it's ok really, i can't even imagine what he'd say if he knew i was in a bath house full of men" said jack laughing a little. "oh wow life must have really changed for ya" said clay. "ya but not as much as it did when i first found out i liked men" said jack. "so wait, you didn't always like dude's" said raimundo  
"no, if you guy's don't remember i used to hit on kimiko all the time when we were younger" said jack smiling at them. "oh ya, i do remember that" said raimundo. "so how did you find out you liked boy's the way you liked girl's to" asked omi. jack just blushed and looked down. "you know i'd rather just keep that story to my self" said jack. "why, i mean it seem's to bother you a lot, and if you just talk about it im sure you'll feel better buddy" said clay. jack became more tense and every one could tell. "look it's, really best if i don't say anything, im just gonna go on to bed" said jack as he stated to get out of the tub. "oh come on spicer i didn't mean to run ya off if you don't wanna talk about it ya don't have to" said clay. "no really i'v gotta get to bed, i-i'll see you guy's in the morning" said jack raping a towel around him and walking out the door of the bath house. "you know what i have noticed" said omi. "what" said raimundo. "jack has become very open with us except when one of us ask's him about him being in love with some one, raimundo you told me you asked jack about it to and he did the same thing right" said omi. "ya, that is right" said raimundo pondering. "well maybe it hurt's him so much he can't" said clay. "ya, i can't even began to think of what that's like being in love with someone you have no chance with" said raimundo. "same here, partner" said clay. "well why do we not do something nice for jack" said omi.  
"like what" asked raimundo. "you told me that they have something called club's for people like jack, if we can get him to go there and meet some one maybe he will fall in love with some one else" said omi.  
"you know that doesn't sound like a bad idea" said clay, "what do you think rai" clay added. "ya, i think it would be good for jack, he need's something to take his mind off thing's anyway" said raimundo.  
"than it is agreed we will help jack find a person he can love" said omi smiling."we a have to ask kimiko to came with, and master fung if we can go" said raimundo. "leave the asking of master fung to me" said omi. "ya and i got kmiko" said clay smiling. jack got dressed in his usual cloth's and sat down on his mat/bed. and he lied down and went to sleep.

the next morning jack got up and ate breakfast as usual. "hay jack" said kimiko giggling. jack looked at her. "what's so funny" asked jack. "kimiko, we told you it was a surprise, so i would be most grateful if you would stop giggling before you give it away" said omi. "what's a surprise" said jack. "nothing jack just keep eating" said raimundo smiling. jack did as raimundo asked but eyed all of them clay just looked at raimundo and smiled and raimundo returned his smile.

chase young was in his domain sitting in his throne with wuya floating around him. "so how's jack doing" she asked with a bord look on her face. " for the 15th time today, he has been ok but he still need's time get his emotions settled, now wuya if you don't stop asking me i am going to send you away" said chase. just then they both heard a knock on chase's door slash cave thing. "chase got up went down and opened it. "oh hello chase, darling" said miss spicer hugging chase. chase was a bit taken by surprise by the fact that jack's mother was at his door and she was hugging him. then denny walked past him "wow man, jack always said your place was off the chain but i didn't know it was this rad" said denny. "chase just looked at denny not sure if he just gave him a insult of a compliment about his home wuya floated over to chase. "it was a complement" she said to chase. "what bring's you two to my home" asked chase. "well i was just wondering if you could take us to jack" said jack's mother. "yaa we don't know where the xiaolin temple is and i know this is asking a lot but we kinda want you to take us to it" said denny. chase gave them a look, thinking it might help jack in some way he agreed "yes i will gladly take you to jack" said chase. "oh thank you, i haven't seen my son in a little over a month" said miss spicer. just then wuya's shen gong wu thing went off. "a new shen gong wu has been revelled" she said. "chase eyed her. " wuya take jack's mother and his friend to were the shen gong wu is, im going to tell jack his mother is here to see him" said chase walking out his front door. jack' mom and denny then turned to wuya smiling. "follow me" said wuya unhappy with the job she was assigned.

jack and raimundo where in raimundo's, room. "ok raimundo what's going on" asked jack. "nothing why, would you think that" said raimundo. "because you dressed me in goth cloth's and kimiko's make up" said jack looking in the mirror." you did well how'd you learn to do make up anyway" jack added. "i have four sister's jack, do you really need to ask that question" said raimundo. "ya i guess that would explain it but why have you dressed me up like this and were did you even get cloth's like this last time i checked no one here's like's to dress this way" said jack. "got it from kimiko she had her dad do a favor for her" said raimundo smiling. "but why" jack started to say but raimundo interrupted him "shhh, don't ask any more question's ok, just wait, you'll see" said raimundo finishing jack's make up.  
jack got up and looked in the mirror. jack had on a leather jacket, black shirt, and black goth pant's with chain's leading to his pocket's. he had on black lip stick and a spiked choker around his neck. raimundo took a step back looking at jack, "something's missing" said raimundo. jack looked in the mirror. "got it" said jack taking the hair bow his hair was let down long. just then kimiko walked in. "hay you guy's" she was about to say then she saw jack and smiled "wow, jack if i never meet you before, i'd think you where down right hot" said kimiko smiling. jack looked at kimiko and she was dressed up in goth cloth's as well her hair was done in three spiked pig tale's she had on a skirt with black leggings, black make up, and black boot's on. "kimiko your dressed up to" said jack. "yap" said kimiko smiling. just then omi and clay walked in and were dressed up as well, clay had on a black shirt and pant's with black boot's and a only eye liner on also his hair was dyed black. and you could tell clay wasn't to happy about it .omi had the same only with out the boot's. omi was smiling. "ok what's going on" said jack. "ok guy's should we tell him" said kimiko. "might as well, i mean we are all almost done" said omi. "hold on not yet, i gotta get ready" said raimudo as he pushed jack out of his room and closed the door. jack looked at clay. "you don't seem to happy" said jack. "im not used to dressing this way" said clay. jack smiled. just then dojo came around the corner "hay-a-a "dojo started to say but stopped him self "why are you guy's all dressed up" asked dojo. "it's for jack" said omi. jack then looked at omi. "what do you mean" asked jack.  
"oh yaa, you kid's are doing that thing today" said dojo. "what thing what's going on" said jack getting angry but every one just smiled at each other and giggled. "nothing anyway, that's not important right now a new shen gong wu has been relieved" said dojo. just then raimundo came out his hair was dyed black and he had on a black shirt with black pant's and eye liner on as well. "so what do you think" asked raimundo. jack's heart was racing and jack's face turned bright red and he became wide eyed, he couldn't help but to think about how sexy raimundo looked in that out fit. everyone took notice of this.  
"jack spicer are you ok, you as if you are going to vomit" said omi. but jack didn't answer he couldn't hear anyone right now. just then chase young walked in the room from only god know's where. "chase young" said omi quickly getting into the fighting position, as clay, raimundo, and kimiko did the same. "calm down, im not here to fight you" said chase. "then why are you here" asked raimundo. "im here to see jack, his mother want's to see him" said chase. "oh" said omi as he and the other's got out of there fighting position. "jack, you will be coming to the showdown today" said chase but again jack didn't answer he just kept looking at raimundo. "is he ok" asked dojo. "i don't know" said clay. "jack, i demand you answer me" said chase camly. but again he didn't answer. chase than looked at jack with curiosity. "what is rong with him, he look's as if he is in some trance" said chase. "maybe he's staring out into space again" said raimudo. "staring out into space?" said omi. "ya he did this the first night i watched him" said raimundo. chase looked at all the xiaolin dragon's and noticed what they where wearing. "why are you dressed like that" asked chase. "oh were taking jack to a club tonight" said raimundo. "raimundo!" said kimiko. "what he can't hear anyone" said raimundo. "how do we get him out of this" said clay. "jack, hay spicer" said raimundo waving his hand in front of jack's face. jack snapped out of it. "o-oh ya" said jack coming to. chase walked up to jack "jack are you sick" said chase looking at him. "chase what are you doing here" asked jack. everyone looked at each other with strange look's on there face's. chase looked at jack with one eye brow up in the air. "what" said jack. "nothing spicer, i would recommend you see a doctor" said chase as he disappeared back into the darkness. "that was strange, why was chase here" jack asked. raimundo just looked at jack. "dude are you ok,you where staring off into space again" said raimundo. "o-oh i was, i-im- i do that sometime's" said jack trying to come up with any excuse he could. "oh, ya guy's the shen gong wu" said dojo. "ok let's go guy's" said omi. "oh jack your coming to" said raimundo. "really" said jack. "ya your mom and that one kid's gonna be there" said raimundo grabbing jack's hand and dragging him out  
the door along with the other xiaolin's. jack could feel tingles go up his arm and he started blushing again.

jack's mother had put down a blanket,tea and scone's where set up on the blanket and two security guard's stood in front of the blanket"so is this the place" asked jack's mother. "yes, now we wait for chase" said wuay."im here" said chase coming in to the pitcher. "dude it's scary cool how you can do that" said denny to chase." im ganna go head and get the wu" said a voice from behind wuya, miss spicer,chase and denny. they all turned around and saw katnappe, hannibal and walking up to the wu it was the rose of smile's. just then dojo came out of the sky and flew close to the ground, omi jumped down and grabbed the wu. it scared katnappe a bit not because omi seemed to jump from no where but because of what he was wearing. "what are you wearing"said katnappe. "that does not matter, katnappe i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said omi. "ok fine, i meow, except" she said looking at omi. "what is your game " asked katnappe. "who ever cane pick the most flower's win's no shen gong wu this time" said omi because him and the other's forgot to grab there's on the way out. "ok" she said smiling. "xiaolin showdown" they both yelled then yelled " gong ye tempai " and the showdown began. and omi changed into his xiaolin cloth's

dojo landed on the ground. jack,kimiko,clay,and omi got off. "JACKY BOY" yelled jack's mother as she ran up to him and hugged him. "mom what are you doing here" asked jack. "we came to see you and your newly dressed friend's" said denny. "wow man you look great what's the occasion" denny added. "i don't know" said jack. "oh come on jacky" said jack's mother dragging him over to where the blanket was  
jack sat down along with his mother denny soon joined them. "so jacky how have thing's been with the temple and all that" she said smiling. "good, hay mom i hope you don't mind me asking this but what are and denny doing here" asked jack. "well i took some time off of work, because of everything going on, and i invited denny because you seem to get along with him quite well" said jack' mother drinking her tea. "oh" said jack. "sooo, how's it been going with you know who" said denny smiling. "yes, son i would like to know about what's going on with you know who as well" said jack's mom smiling to. jack just let out a frown "where not doing this" said jack. "jacky i am your mother, and hiding something like that from me hurt a lot, we share everything me and you are like bff's, so i would really like to hear about how it's going with that cute boy" said jack's mother giving him a look. "ya jack" said denny backing jack's mother up. "ok, fine me and him are friend's now and it's been going really great" said jack. miss spicer and denny looked at each other and did there little dance while still sitting down they sounded like two teenage girl's screaming. everyone one the haylin and xiaolin side looked at them.

denny waved to the haylin's and the xiaolin's along with jack's mother. they just gave them a strange look and only pandabubba,kimiko,clay raimundo and dojo waved back. jack put his head in his hand's embarrassed. "wow jack's mother and friend are very" hannibal started to say but didn't finish, "unlike him" wuya said. "ya" said hannibal. "why are they screaming like that, they sure are giddy about something" said pandabubba.  
"i don't know but they are talking about you know who again" said chase. "who is this you know who anyway" said wuya. "i don't know but i think it's who jack's in love with" said chase. "ooh ya that red head has a crush" said hannibal. "it's more than that, i found out this certain someone is someone jack has been in love with for two year's" said chase. "what, that's impossible i have been over at jack house more time's than i can count and he never said anything to me about being in love" said wuya. "yes but he never said anything about liking men either" said chase looking at wuya. wuya shut up and had a moment of realization.

"so have you made a move or anything on him yet" said denny. "ya have you" said jack's mother bouncing up and down happy. "well no" said jack. "well why not jacky, your a cute boy and you've liked him for two year's now, come on, if you don't grab him while you have the chance someone els will" said jack mom. "mom, i love you and i really love your support but i don't even know if he swing's that way and beside's im sure he's straight as an arrow" said jack . "well have you asked him" asked denny. "no, of course not" said jack, "well why not" said jack's mother. "because he caught me reading his diary, and has caught me staring at him twice, also chase and every one else has asked me who i am in love with and i told them i couldn't say if i ask him that, him along with every one else will catch on" said jack. "wait you read is diary" said denny. "ya he call's it his journal" said jack. "why" said jack's mother. "because i wanted to know more about him" said jack blushing. "you know what, jack that's it, im gonna ask him over here" said denny. "denny wait don't" said jack. "oh come on it won't be that bad" said denny. jack's mother just giggled. denny got up and started walking over there "hay raimundo" yelled denny. clay,raimundo,kimiko, and dojo looked at denny along with the haylin's. "raimundo, i think he's talking to you" said kimiko. "are you sure" said raimundo. "ya, kid i think so" said dojo. "but why" said raimundo. "don't know but he called your name" said clay. jack panicked as denny stopped at clay and the other's. jack got up and every one watched as jack got up from the picnic blanket ran over to denny and tackled him. "what's going on with spicer" said hannable. "i don't know but im going to find out" said chase as he started walking over there, the other haylin's followed him. . "jack what the hell" said denny. "i told you no, their gonna be suspicious" said jack. "suspicious about what" said raimundo as him and every one else was around jack. all of them where giving jack strange looks. denny then put his hand's around jack's neck and kissed him. jack's eye's snapped open wide and jack's mother just sat in the distance confused. jack than pushed denny off of him and spit on the ground. jack looked up at denny with the most surprised expression on his face. "ho jacky, it''s ok they all know your gay anyway, i used to be jack's prostitute" said denny. every one just looked at jack surprised. jack choked on his own tongue, trying to talk. "ya, but thing's didn't work out and me and him are the best of friend's now, anyway, your name is raimundo right" said denny.  
"umm ya" said raimundo. "well, see, i think your just the cutest little thing i've ever seen, and i just wanted to know if you, you know liked men the way jacky here dose" said denny smiling. "o-oh, umm n-no" said raimundo turning red. "ho so your sure, like you would never ever go that way ever for anyone" said denny. "well i mean, i don't really know for sure i've never kissed a dude before so" raimundo started to say but was cut off by denny "thank's that enough info" said denny smiling than he turned around and started walking the other way. jack got up and ran over to denny and punched in the arm. "aww hay what was that for" said denny. "that was for telling every one you were my prostitute and asking out the guy im in love with" jack whispered. "well if you didn't tackle me i wouldn't have had to make up some crazy story, and ask out a man, how do ya think i feel, im not gay jack and i had to kiss you, you, and anyway now you know you have a chance with raimundo so what's the problem" whispered denny smiling. "what do you mean he said no he didn't like men" jack whispered. "no he said he didn't know for sure, man you don't listen real well do ya" said denny sitting down on the blanket next to jack's mother. "what was that all about" asked jack's mom. "doesn't matter, anyway jack stand's a chance with you know who" said denny bouncing up and down with jack mom. "yes, my baby's getting his first boyfriend" said jack's mom doing the same. jack just sighed and looked back at raimundo and the other's.

"well that was unexpected" said dojo. "did you just get hit on by a guy" asked clay. "i, uuu,i think so" said raimundo chase just stood there thinking " i didn't know jack was the type to pay for that kind of thing" said hannibal. "yes, me either" said wuya. just then omi ran over to raimundo and the other's "haymy friend's i won" said omi smiling and running over to raimundo, kimiko,clay, and dojo. omi took notice of the awkward look on every one's face. "is every thing ok" said omi. "umm ya, i think " said raimundo. just then katnappe came up to them angry she was soaking wet. "what happened to you" asked wuya. "baldy here pushed me into the stupid fountain" said katnappe. omi just smiled.  
"hay guy's the club's gonna open up soon, we should get going" said kimiko. "ok i'll go get jack" said raimundo running over to jack, denny and his mom. "oh hay jack we gotta get going" said raimundo. denny and jack's mother just smiled at each other. jack stood up. "ok let's go" said jack. "wait" said jack's mom as she stood up and hugged jack. denny did the same. then she let go of her son "jack i love you" said miss spicer than she looked over at raimundo. and smiled. "if you ever need anything raimundo you and your friend's just ask" said jack's smiling at raimundo. "ok, uuu thank's" said raimundo. "don't mention it" said jack's mom walking over to chase and the other's. "bye jack and good luck" said denny following jack's mom. "i-im sorry about denny's behavior" said jack. "na it's cool dude, just took me by surprise a little" said raimundo blushing and putting his hand behind his head in an awkward motion. "so you ready to go" asked raimundo. "ya" said jack smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi hannibal raoy bean

raimundo,jack,kimiko,clay,and omi were all flying on dojo. "so we headed back to the temple" asked jack. "nope" said clay smiling. "ok can you guy's please just tell me, raimundo's dressed and i really just wanna know" said jack. "ok well, we're taking to one of the biggest gay club's in tokyo" said raimundo. "wait what" said jack. "ya, we just know how hard your life has been so we thought you needed a break, so i called my dad and asked a favor" said kimiko. "yes jack you have been most upset" said omi. jack couldn't believe what he was hearing they went to the trouble of dressing up, and doing all this just for him. jack smiled at all of them. "wow, guy's i don't know what to say" said jack. "just say thank you" said raimundo.

they came to the club and now all of them were standing out side. "ok jack you ready to do this buddy" said clay. "ya but first i need to know if any of you have done this before" said jack. "no" said omi  
"never in my life" said kimiko. "ya, never really liked the club scene" raimundo. "never even been to a normal,club" said clay. "ok, this might be a bit strange" said jack. "what do ya mean" asked clay. "well you, along with omi and raimundo are guy's and kimiko's a girl, and this is a gay club you will see guy's kissing guy's girl's kissing girls and all of you by the end of the night will most likely have gotten hit on by the same sex you are" said jack smiling. "aa it'll be ok, iv already been hit on today by that denny guy anyway" said raimundo. "aa i don't know, now im feeling kinda uneasy" said clay. "ya me to" said kimiko. "ya me as well" said omi. "ok hear's the plane clay, omi and this go's for you raimundo, if someone bother's you, just give me sign you want me to come over where you are and i'll shew them away ok, and kimiko as for you just tell the girl's you have a boyfriend and your just there for the drink's and run over to me, omi,clay, or raimundo got it" said jack. "got it" said kimiko" said kimiko smiling. "hold on i have a question" said omi.  
"ya, what is it" said jack. "how are you going to shew them away" said omi. "ya i mean, no offense jack but your not the toughest fella out of the bunch" said clay. "you don't need to use brute force to shew away men in a gay club, just what trust me and what ever i do go with it k" said jack. "ok" said clay and omi. "ok every one follow me" said jack walking in as every one followed behind him. when they walked in  
they were some what amazed by what they saw there was music and tone's of people dancing sitting at table's and talking. "this isn't so bad" said raimundo smiling. "yes i agree" said omi. "ya, look's kinda fun" said clay. "ya, i guess this is pretty cool" said kimiko. "ok let's party" said jack as he started dancing "im right behind you partner" said clay as him, kimiko, raimundo, and omi stated doing what jack was doing. the night was fun kimiko and jack had a couple of laugh's. clay and omi stopped dancing and started taking and jack, raimundo and kimiko joined them this went on for about an hour. "ya i'v always found care bear's kinda creepy" said raimundo.  
"aa i don't know i think their kinda cute" said jack. "well i like them and i have over five hundred now" said kimiko. "my kimiko that is a lot of stuffed animal 's" said omi. "ya, that's more than a hin house" said clay. "you know guy's im hungry" said jack. "ya me to let's get something to munch on" said clay. "ok, what would you guy's like" asked kimiko. "umm, how about chip's and dip" said raimundo. "ok who's want's  
to go get it" said kimiko. "i can" said raimundo. kimiko handed raimundo the money and he walked up to the bar tender "hay can i help you" said the bar tender. "yes i'll have large plate of chip's and dip" said raimundo smiling. just then a good beat started playing in the club and raimundo started to sway a little. "wow a cutie like you can dance" said some unknown voice behind raimundo. raimundo turned around and seen some huge guy wearing a muscle shrit. raimundo smiled nervously. "umm hi im just gonna go now" said raimundo trying to leave as soon as he could. but the man grabbed him and pulled him close grabbing his wast. "oh come on now don't leave so fast were just getting started" said the man as he started to dance with raimundo. "hay jack" said omi. "ya" said jack. "i think raimundo is in need  
of your assistance " said omi pointing to raimundo. jack looked at raimundo who was dancing with a huge man. "im on it" said jack. jack walked up raimundo and the guy. he then cut in front of the man grabbed raimundo by the wast and pulled him close. jack was thinking this over, thinking if this was a good idea or not he was starting to fell hot. "excuses me but what do you think your doing" said the man. "dancing"said jack looking at the man. "ho so you think you can beat me" said the man. "well see won't we" said jack smiling at the man, the monk's were close enough to hear this. as the beat picked up the man grabbed raimundo and did kinda of a dance facing him then he finished. then jack grabbed raimundo and pulled him in closer than he was before, jack put his hand's in raimundo's hand's and stared dancing sexy. this kinda took the monk's by surprise because they never really seen jack dance like he was especially not with raimundo and jack was dancing so well some of the other guy's in the club started cheering for jack. jack's heart was beating really fast and jack felt warm tangles go up from his body as he was making contact with raimundo. then jack slid his hand's down to raimundo's body and down to his wast then brought his head up to raimundo. they were so close jack was just a few centimeters away from raimundo's lip's. raimundo was very surprised at the way jack was dancing on him, then jack finished by dipping raimundo up against the bar and placing one of his knee's in-between raimundo's leg's . raimundo was a bit wide eyed. and everyone in the club started cheering. "wow kid i didn't know you could dance like that" said the bar tender. but jack wasn't listening his eye were fixed on raimundo's. "jack are you ok" said raimundo jack didn't answer he just looked at raimundo as if he was in a daze. "jack" said raimundo. jack snapped out of it and came to. "oh ya i-im fine" said jack looking down at the floor and blushing hard. just then a slow song came on it was katy perry's thinking of you. "you two should dance again" said the bar tender. "oh no see we" raimundo started to say but was cut of by a crowed of people. "dance!, dance! dance" yelled the crowed. "ok,ok i'll dance with him again" said raimundo. raimundo got up not really sure were to place his hand's on jack he never slow danced with a man before. jack looked at raimundo "here let me help you" said jack in a soft tone. jack took raimundo's hand's and placed them around his neck and then he took his hands and placed them around raimundo's wast and started dance. /Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed/ jack than pulled raimundo in closer and closed his eye's. raimundo looked at jack confused. jack than placed his head on raimundo's shoulder . "a little close don't you think spicer" said raimundo laughing a little nervously. "ya" jack said was making raimundo very nervous, not just because of the way jack was holding him but because the way jack talking to him. then jack did something really unexpected he started to sing along with the word's in a whisper right next to raimundo's ear "Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you,Thinking of you,What you would do if,You were the one Who was spending the night,Oh I wish that I,Was looking into your eyes" jack sang. "umm jack i, i think we should get back to kimiko and the other's" said raimundo. jack than let go of raimundo "ya me to" he said sounding sad as he started to walked to omi and the other's. "hay guy's i think we should go" said jack. "why" said omi. jack looked at the floor "im really tired" said jack walking out the door's to the club. "what's rong with him" said clay. "don't know" said kimiko.

jack, omi,clay,raimundo,kimiko, and dojo walked back through the door's of the temple. jack went right to his room and closed the door. jack sat down on his bed. "what was i thinking, how can we be friend's  
it's so nice but i just can't get over this and these feeling's i just can't, what's rong with me, i know i can't have him, i know he can never be mine, and even if he could i still could never tell him, this hurt's so much i can't stand it" said jack to him self as he started to cry. just then raimundo came in and saw jack. "hay jack are you ok" asked raimundo worried. jack looked down at the ground. "ya im fine " said jack lieing. "your not ok, tell me what rong" said raimundo. "nothing just go away and leave me alone" said jack hateful . raimundo was both surprised and hurt that jack wouldn't talk to him. "why you still don't trust me" said raimundo. "no raimundo, it's not that" said jack. "then what is it, because you always close your self off from me when i ask you what's rong" said raimundo. "look just leave me alone im really tired can we just drop it till in the morning" said jack. "fine, whatever" said raimundo sitting down in the chair.

the next morning jack got up and went to the bath house he thought a nice bath would clear his mind. just then he heard someone walk in it was raimundo. jack looked at him and he looked at jack. raimundo smiled. "hay" he said. but jack didn't smile and he didn't wave back he just turned his head other way and said. "hi". raimundo took notice of this. raimundo couldn't help but think he did something rong. he got undressed and got in the bath and moved beside jack and started washing the black out of his hair, then he pulled his head out of the water and his hair was once again brown. "so the weather look's nice today" said raimundo trying to make small talk. "ya" was all jack said. "ok jack what's rong" said raimundo. "nothing just please leave me alone" said jack. raimundo didn't understand why wasn't jack talking to him, raimundo thought about what he should he do, so he tried to lighten the mood.  
" so last night fun" said raimudo. "ya" was all jack said. raimundo came in close and grabbed jack's wast not the way jack grabbed his wast but in a much lighter way and started swaying trying to be funny. "raimundo, i know what your trying to do, just stop" said jack looking raimundo frowning and jack backed up against the wall "oh come on,that's not what you said last night" said raimundo as he got a little closer laughing. jack started to turn red. "I SAID STOP!" jack yelled pushing raimundo off of him. raimundo fell backward's into the water. raimundo looked at jack surprised. jack walked out of the bath and grabbed his towel of the rack, put it around his wast and left for his room. he walked in the temple kitchen and he walked past kimiko,omi and clay, and dojo. "hay jack" said dojo. "ya hi" said jack less enthusiastically. walking into his room. just then raimundo came into the room fully dressed . "what's rong with jack" asked clay back to his blond hair. "don't know, but im about to find out" said raimundo as he walked past them and into jack's room jack was dressed and was doing his make up in the mirror. "jack" said raimundo. "didn't i tell you to leave me alone" said jack. "why, why do i need to leave you alone, jack im starting to get angry, i don't understand why you just won't say what's rong" said raimundo. "look it's none of your business anyway ok, just drop it" said jack as he started moving past raimundo. but raimundo blocked the door way  
"no!, not till you tell me what's rong!" said raimundo. "raimundo, move" said jack. "no, not till you say" raimundo started to say but was cut of by jack slamming him against the wall. jack moved him a hand through raimundo's hair and leaned up against raimundo really close. then tear's started streaming down his face. "jack?" raimundo said in question. jack just walked out of the room and back into the kitchen the monk's took notice of jack crying. "jack spicer are you ok" said omi. "ya, im fine" said jack obviously upset. "jack, kid your crying pretty hard" said dojo getting out the set. "ya buddy you don't seem alright" said clay. "ya jack what's the matter" said kimiko. "NOTHING'S RONG PLEASE JUST DROP IT" yelled jack to monk's as him eye liner started to run down his face. then he walked out side, just then master fung walked in the room "what is all the yelling" master fung was about to say but saw jack. "jack are you" he started to say but was cut off "YES IM FINE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled jack as he fast walked out the door. raimundo then came out and followed him along with the other monk's, master fung and dojo. "jack, why won't you just tell me what's rong you said it's not that you don't trust me, i thought we were friend's!" said rimundo. "friend's you really think i care about you and those xiaolin loser's, the only reason i went with you to that club is because of the people, i don't care about anyone here and least of all you!, were enemy's and we will never be friend's" yelled jack as he started to walk away from the temple. master fung, dojo, kimiko,clay,omi, and raimundo stood thier hurt by jack's word's "well ya we don't want you here if you gonna be that way" yelled raimundo. "yes jack spicer" yelled omi. "ya as far as im concerned your nothing but a dirty snake" yelled clay. "ya" yelled kimiko.  
the monk's walked in back into the temple angry and hurt master fung and dojo stood there and watched as jack left the temple ground's.

jack walked all the way to chase's from the temple it took him all day so he got there about 10:00 pm, he was still crying and knocking on chase's door violently. the rock thing opened and jack went inside. "who could that be" said katnappe as her chase, wuya, hannibal and pandabubba where sitting at a table discussing shen gong wu business. "i don't know" said chase standing up from his chair. just then jack came inside he was bawling. "jack!" said wuya surprised. jack didn't answer. "spicer, what's going on" asked chase in a calm tone. jack didn't even look at the them he just moved past chase and slammed a door to a room in chase's place. every one of the haylin's looked at the door. "what happened" said pandabubba. "i don't know but that kid's crying harder than i've seen him cry in year's" said hannibal. wuya got up. "jack" said wuya floating through the door. she came in and looked at him. "g-go away i-i don't w-w-want to see anyone right now" said jack. "are you ok" said wuya."y-y-y-yes" said jack.  
jack i can see you crying" said wuya. "t-t-then w-w-w-hy did you a-ask" said jack. "well i just thought i might, i guess" said wuya coming into the room completely  
. "w-why dd-do you even c-care, j-just go away a-and leave m-m-me alone" said jack. wuya didn't go away she just sat down beside jack having no idea what to do "d-did y-you not h-hear m-me, i-i said leave y-you o-old hang" said jack. "yes i did but because your an idiot, i don't want to leave you alone" said wuya. "w-well that's a fir-first" said jack putting his face in a pillow on the bed he was in and crying some more. wuys didn't say anything she just look at jack with a worried look on her face.

the next morning jack woke up his eye liner was ruined, and wuya in her little ghost form was on the pillow next to him asleep. jack stood up he and and thought about what had happened the day before. "i'm so stupid, what have i done, i knew this was a bad idea, i always screw thing's up" said jack to him self. wuya woke up "jack your awake" said wuya. "ya" said jack getting up and walking out of the room. "hay" said a voice coming from jack's right. he looked over and saw katnappe. "what do you want, you over grown fur ball" said jack. "to know what happened to you last night, last i checked you were getting along with those four dweb's just fine" said katnappe. "i don't want to talk about it" said jack. "you know spicer we all hate you and i would like nothing more than to see you in pain but i've never seen ya this upset and i think we'd all like to know what's going on" said hannibal. "ya jack, i mean this hole few month's it seemed everything was going ok, and not that i really care but now it' just seem's like you've taken a huge step back" said pandabubba. jack sigh he turned around but "look it's not your issue it's mine so please just let it go" said jack. "i can't do that spicer" said another voice coming from behind jack. jack turned around and saw chase. "as much as we all hate you, and can't stand you, and despise you, we can't let it go because last time you tried to kill your self over an issue that you didn't want to talk about so, im giving you a choice you can tell me and i'll let you off easy or keep your mouth shut and i'll get an answer out of you the hard way" said chase. jack looked at chase with a look that would scare the devil. "i have been disowned by my father, hated the man im in love with, pushed the people i love away, pushed the man i love away, tried to kill my self, screwed thing's up with the xiaolin warriors, and hated by ever single one of you, im tired and if you wanna try and beat me down some more that's fine but i'll let me self die before i ever tell you or anyone else in here what's rong with me" said jack. chase was lose at words for the first time in 15,000 year's chase had lost an argument. jack walked past chase and went out chase's front door. it started to rain and jack didn't know where he was going so he just kept walking until he reached a bus stop. jack saw a pay phone across the street. "wow i can't believe im doing this" said jack walking over to the phone. he typed in a few number's and waited for the phone to ring.


	7. Chapter 7

xiaolin showdown," gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi hannibal raoy bean

m.r spicer was in his office thinking to him self he had just got out of a meeting "maybe i was a bit to hard on jack, i mean maybe i was to harsh, i haven't heard from him or my ex wife in month's" said m.r spicer. just then his phone rang. "hello" he said "dad, umm hi it's me jack" said jack on the other end of the line. "jack! hay boy" said m.r spicer. "hay dad i was wondering if you could come and get me, im in showeling at 414 street" said jack. "oh are you ok" asked jack's father. "ya dad im fine" said jack. "ok son i'll send some one to get you, i'll meet you at the house later" said jack's dad. "ok dad" said jack. jack's dad hung up the phone and smiled. he then called a number "hay seven, my son is at 414 street in the town of showeling, could you send someone to get him" said m.r spicer. "yes sir, right away" said a guy on the other line. "thank's Steven" said m.r spicer as he hung up the phone again and smiled.

jack flew home on a jet it landed on the roof of jack's house. walked down stair's and in to the hall way that leed to his room. he walked in it was a bit messy. jack sat down on his bed and fell backward's looking up at the ceiling. "what do i do now" jack thought then jack looked over at his desk and saw his poetry book. he sat up and grabbed he smiled a sad smile.

jack's mother was once again at chase's knocking with denny at her side. the door once again opened and she went inside. "hello, chase dear" said jack's mother walking in, katnappe, pandabubba,hannibal, wuya and chase looked at her. "hi hun, im here so that you may take me to my jacky again" said jack's mother. "oh jack" said katnappe. "well, miss spiceir, there has been a very unfortunate event happen" said chase. "ho what's rong what happened, is jack ok" asked jack's mother. "i don't know, he came to my door crying last night and he left today, i haven't seen him since" said chase. "wait do you think he went back to the temple" said wuya. "i don't know but it is a possibility" said chase. "will you take me there" said jack's mom worried. chase just looked at her"im sorry i can't do that" said chase. "please,please i know im asking a lot but i can't stand the thought of losing jack again just please" said miss spicer as she fell to her knee's crying. chase wanted to say no but he couldn't as evil as was he wasn't completely heartless. and denny, wuya gave chase a look that said help her " fine i will" said chase. jack's mother stopped crying and hugged chase. everyone looked at jack's mom surprised. "thank you, you don't know how much this mean's to me" she said smiling. chase just let out a angry sigh.

at the temple master fung,omi,clay,raimundo,and kimiko were talking about what happened yesterday. "i can't believe we trusted him we trusted him" said kimiko. "ya, i should of known he was nothing but a low down vermin" said clay. "i do not not know maybe jack was just angry" said omi. "omi don't fool you self you heard what he said" said raimundo. "i do not know where i stand on this" said master kind sadly. "well i don't know maybe he really was just angry, i mean the kid was here for a month and didn't still any of our wu" said dojo. just then they all heard a knock on the door. "who could that be" asked omi. "i do not know but i will get it" said master fung as opened it. "chase, wuya why are all of you haylin's at my door" asked master fung. "oh umm master fung is it"asked m.s spicer. "oh yes, and who might you be" asked master fung. "see im jack's mom and im here to see him" she said. "oh, well i am sorry to inform you he is not here" said master fung with his head down. miss spicer started to cry again. "now hold on, we'll find him ok, umm fung dude may we come in" said denny. "well i guess it would be alright" said master fung. as he stepped a side and every one including the haylin's came in and walked into the main room. "chase young, katnappe, miss spicer, haylin's" said omi. "why are guy's here" said clay. "well we where wondering were jack was at" said denny. all the xiaolin's just looked down and everyone but omi had angry look's on thier face's. "oh no, what he'd do" said denny.

jack was at his house and he had just finished a poem about raimundo and what had happened. jack thought it was the best he'd ever done. just then jack heard a knock on his bed room door. "ya" he said. the door opened just a bit. and his dad's head came in the room. "dad!" said jack a bit surprised. "hay jack" said his dad coming in all the way. "you ok son you look like you wanna cry" said jack's dad coming all the way in and closed the door behind him."ya im ok" said jack "you know jack i've been thinking and maybe i've been a little to harsh,you know, on you" said jack's dad sitting down on his bed. jack's eye's widened because his dad was saying sorry, something his dad hadn't done since jack was nine. "you know i didn't mean the last part of our argument, your my son and even though i can't stand you being, well you know, i still love you, very,very much" said jack's dad. jack started to cry."jack,why are you crying" asked jack's dad worried. but jack didn't answer he just hugged his dad,buried his face in m.r spicer's chest and started crying, and he was crying hard.

back at the temple jack and denny along with the haylin's were talking to the xiaolin's. "oh no not my baby, did he really say all though's mean thing's" said miss spicer. "ya, he did" said kimiko looking at the table sad. "did anything happen before this event" asked denny. "well we took him to the biggest gay club in tokyo" said raimundo. "raimundo, can i ask you something" said denny. "ya, go ahead" said raimundo. "did anything happen between you and jack before the whole blow out" said denny. "well ya, or i don't know, at the club we ended up dancing and jack was acting a bit weird, i mean last night he didn't mind being around me but then the next day, we were enemy's again, i just don' get it" said raimundo. "oh, wait you were dancing, with jack" said denny as him and miss spicer started to smile. "ya, well some guy came up to me and tried to get me to dance with him i needed help so jack came and got the guy to leave me alone" said raimundo. denny's smile grew bigger than it was before. "that's why, raimundo,kimiko,clay all of you, jack didn't mean a word he said trust me, i know and raimundo he especially didn't mean what he said to you" said denny. "well how do you know" said raimundo. "i know because jack has been keeping a secret for a very long time, away from you, and you guy's "said denny pointing to all the haylin's. "yes we know but why, and how do you know, I've known jack for year's you've only known him a year and he tell's you but not me or chase i don't understand" said wuya angry. "well he's afraid to tell you all of you, but the thing you need to know is jack care's about you all a lot even you haylin's which i heard not so nice story's about, and he care's for you to raimundo and believe me when i tell you jack meant the complete opposite of what he said to you" said denny. just the wuya's shen gong wu sense went of and dojo started shaking. "a new she gong wu" asked master fung. "y-y-ya" said dojo. "well it was nice seeing ya" said katnappe as her and the other haylin's left. "were are you all going" asked jack's mother. "a new shen gong has been revealed and we are going to go get it" said chase leaving. "oh, ya you guy's have that shen gong wu thing" said jack's mother. "ya, sorry to cut our conversation short,mam but we have to get going" said clay. "umm wait, umm do you mind if i came with you me and denny that is" said miss spicer. the xiaolin's looked at each other."well i don't mind if you don't" said kimiko. "me either" said omi. "ya im down" said clay"ya me to" said raimundo. "thank you" said jack's mother.

jack and his dad after jack had stopped crying had a talked like they haven't before. "you know dad this hasn't been so bad " said jack. "right back at ya jack my boy" said jack's dad smiling. just then one of jack's jack bot's came in the room "sir a new shen gong wu has been revealed " said the jack bot. "oh ya, i forgot about you, i installed a shen gong wu tracker after wuya betrayed me last year, it tell's me where shen gong wu's at if wuya isn't here with in a hour" said jack. "jack are you going to that thing with that boy again" asked jack's father.  
"ya dad, i'll be right back" said jack getting up. "but jack i really don't like you going" said m.r spicer. "dad, look, i know we've had our battle's in the past and i know you don't agree with me liking guy's or being in love with raimundo, but im going ok" said jack. "why have you and that raimundo become something more than just enemy's" asked jack's dad getting angry. "no dad he still doesn't know i love him, now before this get's out of hand like last time im going to leave, bye dad" said jack as he left his room. his dad sat there on the angry. "how can i get jack away from that boy for good" thought m.r spicer. then he looked over and seen jack's poetry book. he grabbed it. "im sorry son but you leave me no choice" sai m.r spicer holding the book in his hand's.

jack was now in his hover car forgetting his pack at the xailon temple and headed to the shen gong wu. "i'll have to see raimundo again along with everyone else but i think it'll be ok as long as he think's i hate him everything will stay the same" thought jack as drove to his destination.

dojo and the other's landed in a huge city. "wow this place s big" said raimundo. "yes i agree, " said omi "so where are these shen gong wu thing's" asked denny. "just follow me and i'll take you right to it" said dojo.

chase, wuya along with all the haylin's came upon the shen gong wu it was on a statue in a big fountain, in the middle of a huge place where many building's were and huge t'v was airing the new's "wuya is that it" asked pandabubba. "yes, the crown of rain" said wuya. "what's it do" asked katnappe. "it creates rain when ever and where ever you want it to and when ever someone feel's a great dill of sadness and pain it start's to rain but that's only happened twice in the last 15,000 year's" said wuya. "oh" said katnppe just then the xiaolin monk's came into the pitcher. "stop right there" said kimiko. "oh this is rather existing"said jack mom. "ya,i think so to" said denny. and just as denny got done saying that a airship in the shap of a car came down. "who's that" asked jack's mom have never seen jack's ship before. "that's jack!" said denny surprised.  
just then. jack got out, it kinda took everyone by surprise. "jack!" said raimundo. jack looked at raimundo. "ya, hi loser" said jack. "so you came to fight with us after all" said wuya. "no im not here to fight with you or the king of darkness" said jack rolling his eye's. "then you have come to fight with us" said omi with a hopeful smile on his face. "no, im here by myself, fighting for me and why would you think i would ever fight along with you or you stupid friend's" said jack walking over to the wu. "look jack we know that you care, and that you were angry when you said all those thing's your mom and denny" raimundo started to say but was cut off. "my mom and denny what told you i cared about you, raimundo i hate you, i don't like you as a friend or a person you and those xiaolin's loser's are the worst thing to ever happen to me and i mean honestly if you died tomorrow nothing would change for me, that's how much i care for you" said jack smiling evilly. raimundo took that hard as well as kimiko,dojo,clay and omi. and it was all over raimundo's face, the level of devastation he was feeling. denny walked up to jack and slapped him. "hay what you do that for and what are you doing here anyway" said jack rubbing his cheek where denny hit him. "that doesn't matter,  
how could you say that to them, to him, after all that's happened, after all they did for you, you need to tell raimundo and every one else here the truth they at least deserve that" said denny. "they don't need to hear anything, now go over their with my mom shut up and leave me alone, i didn't ask you to be here" said jack walking away from denny and to the wu. denny ran and tackled jack they both landed in the fountain. and were now wet from the water. denny was holding jack by his shirt. "just tell him, tell raimundo how you fell, why the hell can't you just say it"yelled denny. "what do you mean" asked raimundo. "nothing he mean's nothing, if he want's to keep me our friendship" said jack looking at denny angry. denny looked at jack hurt but he wasn't about to give up and everyone looked at jack now was also curious to know."yes what dose he mean jack" said chase "raimundo, im not jack's prostitute i was never jack's prostitute, and im not gay, i asked you if you liked guy's because" denny started to say but jack tackled denny covering his mouth. "SHUT UP" yelled jack. just then the new's men on the public t.v started talking. "hay every one can i have your attention please a message from a harold spicer of spicer inc" said the man on tv. "hay isn't that jack's father" said chase. "ya" said wuya. "he's so wonderful so amazing for two year's it's been hard but not as hard as it's been now" said the man reading out of a book. jack's eye's became wide and jack started shaking. denny looked at jack then he looked at the screen trying to make the connection as to why jack was acting so frightened and that's when he recognized the book the new's man was holding and the new's man keep reading "im very close to him, he said we were friend's and that make's me happy, im happy when im with omi, kimiko,clay, and dojo along with master fung their all so wonderful, i do miss chase and wuya and everyone els though" said the new's man. "what is this" asked omi. "i don't know" said clay. the new's man keep reading" but i stay here not because i have to but because i want to, i love being around them and most of all him so many thing's have changed except these felling's i have for raimundo, i can't seem to stop that, if only he knew how much happier i am when im around him but at the same time the pain i feel, i loved being so close to him last night at the club, i felt so happy and wonderful, but that didn't last i know that raimundo could never feel the same way about me the way i feel about him, i love the way he smile's at me and the way he can put me in a trance, i love his laugh, his eye's, his hair, i love everything about him, i just wish i didn't feel this way and i didn't even know it was possible but i think I've fallen even more in love with raimundo then i was before,  
i almost kissed him last night and that was just to close, i love him and i don't want to ruin or friend ship but if i stay here, i just know im gonna end up doing something i'll  
regret, so i'd rather have him hate me than to not want to talk to me or never want to see me again, so i think this is better, better he doesn't know or anyone els know that i jack spicer, have loved and still love raimundo pedrosa, this has gone on for two year's and i don't think it'll ever stop" the new's man finished reading and looked at the paper strangely. everyone omi,dojo,kimiko,clay,chase, pandabubba,katnappe,wuya and most of raimundo stood there in shocked, surprised, and lost for words. raimundo's eye's along with everyone else's eye's were wide open and they all turned to jack, raimundo's eye's were wide with shock and his mouth was open jack looked at raimundo his heart racing. just then the crown of rain glew and it started to rain and it rained hard,"jack, i-i" denny started to say but didn't get a chance to finish jack got up and ran over to his ship with his head down, and quickly got in and flew off. raimundo stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

jack came to his mansion, he ran inside. then slammed the door behind him, he leaned up against the door slide down it, "no, this, i" jack started to say. just then jack's dad walked down the stair's he had a brandy in his hand. "hay, son im sorry i had to do that but you left me no choice" he said looking at his son. jack looked at his dad. "well now that, that's over, you can get started planning your future, and stop playing with those unless shen gong wu" said jack's dad. "w-why" was all jack said putting his hand on his mouth. "i told you why, i can't get you to stop you from seeing that boy but i can get that boy to stop seeing you, so i called in a favor" said jack's dad. "dad, i, can't, i can't even look at you right now just don't talk to me" said jack as he started slowly walking up the steps. "jack, now i know your  
upset but this is for the best" said jack's dad. jack didn't say anything back he just continued walking to up to his room. jack's dad gave him a worried look. "dinner will be ready at 6" said m.r spicer. jack still didn't answer he just went to his room and slammed the door. about an hour and a half later m.r spicer sat at table the maid was cleaning the mansion pot's and jack didn't come  
down. "sally" said m.r spicer. "yes sir" said the maid. "if someone say i don't know, told the person you were in love with that you loved them, would you be mad?" asked m.r spicer. "what do you mean honey" said sally. "well i told my son's umm friend that he was in love with him, well in my own way" said m.r spicer. sally looked at m.r spicer "ya, i'd be down right angry" said sally. "well what should i do, i did it so this boy wouldn't talk to him anymore, but now i feel really bad and im starting to think it wasn't a good idea" said m.r spicer. "well sir, if i where you i'd go talk to the boy and try and get him to talk to jack again, sorry isn't gonna fix this, and jack could end up hating you forever" said sally dusting. "ya, thank's" said m.r spicer. "what im just being honest" said sally. "ya, i know" said m.r spicer getting up, walking into the living room and sitting on couch, than he let out a sigh, he got out his cell phone and called a number than held the phone up to his ear."yes" said a man. "hay steven i need you to find out where that xiaolin temple place is at" said m.r spicer. "yes sir" said steven. "thank you" said m.r spicer. "your welcome sir" said steven than he hung up.

the haylin's along with the xiaolin's were once again at the xiaolin temple they all were sitting around the table once again along with denny and miss spicer. "wait WHAT!" said dojo. "yaa" said denny. "so jack, jack spicer, is in love, with raimundo" said master fung. "ya" said denny. master fung didn't answer he just sat down in one of the kitchen chair's with a look of disbelief on his face. "man do all of you do that, i mean is it really that shocking that jack like's raimundo" said denny pointing to raimundo. "are you kidding" said katnappe. "ya i mean we just found out he was gay " said pandabubba. "not even three mouth's ago" said hannible. "and in love" said wuya. "with a man for 2 year's" said chase. "that just happened's to be raimundo" said kimiko. "yes, someone who has been his along with me, kimiko and clay's enemy" said omi. "and for 8 years" said clay. "ok,ok i get it god don't all of you jump out of your chair at once" said denny. miss spicer looked at raimunndo who seemed to be in a daze with a bothered and confused expression on his face. "hay raimundo dear, you ok" said miss spicer. raimundo didn't answer he just sat there staring out into space. "raimundo?" said denny. "no" said raimundo. "no?" said denny confused. "no, IM NOT OK, I just found out jack spicer is in love with me, no has been in love with me FOR TWO YEAR'S, H-H-HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN, WHEN DID HE, i" said raimundo getting out of his chair. "well it was when his father sent him to go work as a pool boy, he actually said that's when he first found out he was gay, was because he started to like you as more than just a enemy" said denny.  
"WHAT!" everyone in the room said. "wait, im the reason he like's dude's" said raimundo. "ya, i guess you could put it that way" said denny. "why, didn't he say anything, to me" said wuya. "well jack said you guy's wouldn't take to kindly to him liking raimundo or the fact he liked men, and for a year before i meet him he said he was just confused about his feeling's about you, the moment he said he found out was when he followed you and that girl you got real serious with, on a date and" said denny before he was cut of by raimundo. "hold on, you mean kelly" said raimundo. "ya, her, he said that's when he knew that what he was feeling was more than just something that would go away, the first time i meet him he was in school and freaking out, i never really talked to him before because i thought he was strange but that day he really seemed out of it, so i asked him what's rong, and out of no where he said 'i'm in love, with some one i've been enemy's with for 6 year's and i don't know what to do' than he started shaking real bad and i took him to the nurse and she said he was in shock, i think he also went to the hospital for three day's after that" said denny smiling at the memory . "what i thought he went because he got really sick" said miss spicer. "nope, he went because of raimundo here" said denny smiling. "my poor jacky he's been through a lot" said miss spicer. "he felt enough pain to activate the crown of rain" said chase. just then they all heard a knock on the door. "who could be" said kimiko. "i do not know" said master fung getting up, walking over to the door and opend it. "oh umm hi" said a tall man standing at the door with red hair it was none other than m.r spicer. master fung eyed him. "can i help you " asked master fung. "uum, ya i-im here to see a raimundo pedrosa" said the man. "come in right this way" said master fung as the man came inside and closed the door. m.r spicer came into the room every one looked at him surprised and m.r spicer looked at denny and miss spicer surprised. "ellen what are you doing here" said m.r spicer. "i should be asking you that question" said miss spicer. "im here to see raimundo" said m.r spicer. "me, why" said raimundo. "because, i,i've made a mistake i shouldn't have done that to jack and im here to ask you if you could please talk to him all of you, he won't come down for dinner and he won't talk to me, i've really screwed up" said m.r spicer. "OH SO NOW YOU'V SCREWED UP " yelled miss spicer. "now ellen" said m.r spicer putting a hand in the air. "DON'T YOU ELLEN ME, YOU ASS," said miss spicer picking up a chair that was near the table every one looked at jack's mom with a bit of shock on thier face. "ellen, now just calm down " said m.r spicer backing up. "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, IT TOOK YOU KICKING MY LITTLE JACKY OUT, DISOWNING HIM AND TELLING HIS BIGGEST SECRET IN FRONT OF HIS FRIEND'S AND RAIMUNDO, TO KNOCK SOME DANM SINCE INTO THAT BRAIN OF YOUR'S, HOW DEAR YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST SUPPORT HIM, HELL RAIMUNDO IS A GOOD KID WITH A GOOD HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER'S, AND HE'S NOT THAT BAD TO LOOK AT EITHER, I CAN SEE WHY JACKY WOULD BE ATTRACTED TO HIM, CAN'T YOU" yelled miss spicer. raimundo blushed and katnappe giggled a little. "y-yes ellen please don't hit me with the chair" said m.r spicer. miss spicer put down the chair. "i need to take a breather" she said mad walking out the door as she slammed it. "well what have you got to say" said denny crossing his arm's giving m.r spicer a mean look. "raimundo and everyone please i know i've not been number one dad of the year but please i just need your help" said m.r spicer getting on his knee's. "well guy's what do ya say" said clay. "well i guess i could talk to him" said raimundo. "thank you so much" said jack's dad shaking raimundo's hand "hold on" said master fung. everyone looked at master fung "what" said jack's dad. "i will be coming to" said master fung. "what you to master fung" said omi. "yes i do care for jack and would like to see him as well" said master fung. "ok dill" said m.r spicer."yaa looks like your all coming" said denny smiling.

jack was sitting on the roof of his mansion looking out into the star's and everyone els was behind a class door looking at him."ok raimundo now's your chace" said denny "ok rai go talk to him" said kimiko. "uuu, guy's im having second thought's about this" said raimundo. "what you can not back out now" said omi. "ya" said pandabubba. "but, i, i don't know what to say" said raimundo. "just say something like, nice night tonight, or how's the weather" said katnappe. "ya rai, just, you know, talk" said clay, "but that's lame" said raimundo. "come on, kid it ant that hard to start conversation " said hannibal. "well, ya but he's in love with me, i mean, i don't know what to say, i never thought i'd be in this situation" said raimundo. "it's just jack" said wuya "ya, exactly" said raimundo. "come on raimundo it can't be that hard to talk to him" said dojo. "yes young one i agree with dojo" said master fung. " it is that hard, very hard" said raimundo. "how hard can it be to talk to spicer" said chase. "well fine if you don't think it's so hard why don't one of you came out and talk to him with me" said raimundo. chase looked at the ground, master fung did the same and everyone else just looked of to the side. "ha, see im not the only one who think's so" said raimundo. "well it's just it's a little awkward" said wuya. "and you don't think it's not, for me" said raimundo. just then jack got up and started walking toward them his head was down and he was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. "oh no he's coming what do we do!" said raimundo panicking . "i don't know, say something" said clay doing the same. "uumm uu master fung tell me what to say, help me" said raimundo. "umm everyone " said omi. everyone turned to omi. "master fung, chase and hannibal roy bean are gone" said omi. "what!" said wuya. jack than looked up seeing all of them there. he gave them a look of confusion, shock and disbelief. kimiko than pushed raimundo out the door and closed it and locked it. raimundo looked back and gave her a looke that said what the hell. she along with everyone else just smiled and waved at jack than quickly ran down the stair's. raimundo looked at jack. jack's face turning red. "so jack" raimundo said jack just looked to the ground and didn't say anything.

kimiko,wuya,pandabubba,omi,clay, katnappe and dojo came down the star's chase, master fung and hannibal along with denny,m.r and miss spicer were sitting on the living room couch. "what the neck chase" said wuya angry floating over to him. "i didn't feel like dealing with it " said chase as he was calmly sipping tea. "you ran like a coward" said wuya. "im good at fighting, not feeling's" said chase as he calmly put the tea down. wuya looked at him angry. denny walked over to a little button on the wall. "what are you doing" asked m.r spicer. "im eavesdropping, wanna join" said denny. "wait you mean" said miss spicer but was cut off by denny "yap this is a sound monitor leading up to the roof" said denny smiling. "we really shouldn't" said clay. "but i if someone where to by mistake lead up against it like this, it wouldn't be anyone faut right denny" said katnappe smiling leaning against the button on the wall. "katnappe i do not think jack would" omi started off but was cut of by jack's mom. "shh don't ruin this for me" she said running over to the little speaker. "you haven't changed a bit ellen" said m.r spicer frowning. "shut up" said miss spicer.

jack and raimundo now sat on the roof side by side it was cold and the moon was full and star's filled the sky "so" said raimundo. "so" said jack. "nice weather hu" said raimundo "ya" said jack. raimundo wasn't sure what he was thinking at that moment but a thought did cross his mind and it made his head cock to the left in surprise and confusion. "what" said jack. "oh umm well, umm nothing" said raimundo. "just spit it out raimundo" said jack looking at raimundo with his cheeks red and a awkwardly looking look on his face. "you know i can't believe that im saying this, master fung along with every one else is gonna kill me, but umm you know im not sure if i like guy's the way you do" said raimundo. "ya, i know" said jack looking to the ground. "kiss me" said raimundo. jack looked at raimundo surprised. "WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!" yelled omi. every one's mouth's hit the floor, chase just became wide eye along with master fung, hannibal and m.r spicer, denny and miss spicer smiled a huge smile with there mouth's open.

"wait, what!" said jack. "just do it spicer be-before i change my mind" said raimundo looking at the ground turning red. jack jumped on top of raimundo and kissed him, he stuck his tongue down his mouth and everything it was the most passionate kiss raimundo ever had, raimundo looked at jack surprised but didn't break the kiss. after about a minuet jack broke their lips. and raimundo looked at jack completely shocked. "so" said jack. raimundo just looked at the ground  
with the same look on his face. "i-i ummm i think i've gone insane" said raimundo. "why" asked jack looking at the ground sad waiting for the worst. "because i think, i think i liked it" said raimundo.  
jack smiled a huge smile. "what, w-why are you looking at me like that" said raimundo. "i-im just so happy" said jack. "come on" added jack grabbing raimundo hand jack was shaking with excitement. "wait where are we going" asked raimundo. "to my room" said jack. raimundo stopped. "hold on, WHAT!" said raimundo. "what you said you liked it" said jack smiling. "y-ya but, j-jack i mean, d-dude, i just found out you, you know,today, and now the kissing thing i mean, and now this, i just, im -i-i-i" said raimundo. "look raimundo im in love with you, , i want your soul, your heart, and your body, xiaolin loser im in love with you, ok i said it, i admit it, i don't know why this happened, and right now i don't care all i know is i want you, i want you to be in my arm's as you fall asleep tonight, and i know this is going so fast and we've been enemy's for 8 year's and you've beat me up countless time's and i've left you and your friend's for dead about a million, but these past few month's have been the best of my life, just spending it with you and i know how strange this is for you , but i really, really wanna screw you" said jack.  
chase spit out his tea, and everyone else just watched the little speaker in shock. "OH MY GOD HE DID IT" yelled denny smiling "I KNOW" yelled jack's mother smiling they started screaming and started jumping up and down. just then jack and raimundo herd scream's coming from the little white box below them. jack looked at it confused then became wide eyed "DENNY!" jack yelled.  
"crap" said denny pushing katnappe off the button. just then everyone heard a door slam from up stair's. "well im going home bye guy's" said denny running for front door. just then jack came down the stair's and running after denny both of them went out the front door. "WHEN I GET MY HAND'S ON YOU DENNY" yelled jack. "ya you'll have to catch me first" yelled denny back at jack while running. raimundo came down the stair's blushing. "so umm how'd it go" asked kimiko acting like she didn't just hear the conversation . "good, umm miss spicer, m.r spicer, can, can i stay at your house tonight, if that's ok with you master fung" said raimundo looking off to the side turning even reder. master fung looked at raimundo surprised. but than looked away. "ummm, yes young monk, that would be ok" said master fung. chase and everyone else gave master fung a look of shock. "come on every one i think it's time for us to be going" said master fung. "b-b-but fung!" said dojo. "no but's come now" said master fung leaveing. "well, rai, good luck and have fun" said kimiko leaving quickly as her face was turning red. "yes umm, good luck my friend" said omi with a uncomfortable look on his face as he left as well. "ya bye rai" said clay wide eyed walking out the house with dojo behind him. "well young dragon, i will be leaving as well, take care of spicer" said chase with a disturbed look on his face. wuya and every one else followed him. "if i had a body i'd take a nerve pill for this whole entire day" said wuya putting her hand to her face and leaving with the other's. they closed the door behind them. "yes, rai you can stay" said jack's mother smiling."BUT ELLEN!" yelled jack's father. jack's mother gave m.r spicer a look from hell and he quickly shut up. 'yes you can stay" said m.r spicer leaving the room angry. "im gonna follow my ex, jack should be back in the next five minutes, see you later dear" she said leaving. raimundo stood there and looking at the ground, he smiled a little "i must be crazy" said raimundo laughing to him self as he sat down and waited for jack to get back.

end :D


End file.
